Green
by The Liz
Summary: Ranma's been a little out of character lately. He sings, he dances, he uses his brain instead of his fist, and he kissed... a girl. It's all thanks to a possesed mask but now Kuno has it and boy is he differnt. Based on the Mask. Ch 11 is up (finally)!
1. Jazz Melody No 1: Swimming is Fun!

The Liz: Hey ya everyone and welcome to my third fic. It's not one of my best cause I'm afraid that's its OOC (I hope not, I pray not). This is really just a weird idea I had while watching one of my favorite movies and I decided 'Hey, why not?' So read and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Ha! Ha ha ha! Like I own Ranma 1/2! I'd have to be a genius like Rumiko Takashi (which I am but that's not the point!)  
  
Nabiki smiled as she sat back in her chair. "So you want two tickets to the Jazz concert this Friday?" she asked. The girl across her desk nodded and smiled nervously.  
"You do have them don't you?" she asked.  
Nabiki smiled coyly. "Of course I do. But they won't be cheap. These are awfully expensive and I had to pull some strings of course, but if you're willing to pay..."  
The girl smiled and pulled out her wallet. "How much do you want?"  
"Well, since you are one of my best customers, I'll give you a discount. How does 100,000 yen sound to you?"  
The girl looked at Nabiki with a blank expression. "You've got to be kidding me," she said in a flat tone.  
Nabiki shrugged. "Take it or leave it," she said.  
The girl grumbled as she withdrew the money from her wallet. "That idiot better appreciate this," she said as she gave Nabiki the money.  
Nabiki smiled as she withdrew the two tickets from her pocket. "By the way," she asked as she gave the girl the tickets. "Who's the lucky guy?" she asked.  
The girl smiled and stood up from the table, tucking the tickets in her bag. "Just some guy," she said. "I'll see you later Nabiki!"  
Nabiki waved good-bye to the slender figure. "Thank you very much," she said cheerfully.  
######  
  
"Hey Ranma," Akane said. "What are you doing this Friday?"  
It was a beautiful Wednesday morning in Nermia. Ranma and Akane were on their way to school, taking their time. Ranma was striding idly on the fence as usual while Akane was walking on the ground.  
"Huh?" Ranma looked down at Akane. She was blushing slightly, but Ranma didn't notice. "Why do you ask?"  
Akane studied her moving feet with avid interest. "Well you see..."  
"Akane! Are you trying to ask Ranma out?" Soun Tendo appeared from nowhere, crying tears of happiness. "Oh how I've waited for this!"  
"Otosan?!" Akane said in shock.

Say yes Ranma!Gemna's sign read as he jumped up from behind Ranma.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Ranma said angrily.

"I never said I was asking him out!" Akane yelled.  
"But, but Akane..." Soun asked tearfully.  
Ranma crossed his arms and turned his nose up. "Like I'd go out with an uncute tomboy anyway," he said.  
SMACK  
Ranma went hurtling through the air, Akane's bag in his face.  
Back on the street, Akane was stalking away angrily while the two men watched the speck that was Ranma plummet downwards. How tragicthe panda's sign read.  
_Stupid Ranma. I didn't want to go with him anyway,_ Akane thought angrily. She was looking down at the ground her vision going red when...  
"WHERE AM I NOW?!?!"  
_Ryouga-kun?_ Akane thought to herself. She turned the corner to see a very disgruntled looking teenager with black hair and a yellow bandana standing among a pile of rocks. His fist rested where the wall should have been right next to a sign that read "Do Not Destroy Wall."  
Akane walked up the young man and smiled. "Ryouga-kun?" she asked happily.  
Ryouga looked up suddenly, his face growing red. "A-Akane-san, what are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought I was in Hiroshima."  
"Well then how come you said 'Where am I now?'"  
Ryouga laughed nervously. "Habit I guess," he said.  
Akane smiled. "You're still in Nermia," she said.  
"Oh," Ryouga said, twiddling his thumbs. Akane could see his face growing redder and redder by the second. "Uh Akane-san, I was wondering..."  
Akane looked down at her watch and gasped. "Aw man, I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry," she grumbled. "Sorry Ryouga-kun, I really got to go. Why don't you stop by the dojo later on today? I'm sure Ranma'd be happy to see you."  
"Ah, but..." Ryouga stammered.  
"I'll see you later!" Akane said as she ran off.  
"Uh right," Ryouga said. He sighed and turned back to the gaping hole in the wall. "Damn. I was going to ask her today," he mumbled sadly.  
"Ask her what?" a voice said from above him. He looked up to see a young man carrying a giant spatula and smiling down at him.  
"What are you doing here Ukyo-san?" Ryouga growled.  
"That's a fine way to speak to me. And after I went through all that trouble to help you out too," Ukyo said.  
Ryouga looked up at the girl suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"  
"What would you say if I told you that I have way that you can go out with Akane?" Ukyo said happily.  
Ryouga looked sharply at her. "I've helped you out before and it didn't work. Why should I help you out now?" he asked.  
Ukyo gasped and tried her best to look offended. "I'm not asking you to help me suga. I just thought I'd help out a friend in need," she said.  
"I don't need help," Ryouga scoffed.  
"Fine then, I guess you don't want these exclusive tickets to the Jazz concert this Friday," Uyko said, taking out the tickets and waving them in front of Ryouga's face.  
Ryouga watched the tickets with the eyes of a hawk. _Akane would love this! I've got to have em!_ An image of Akane and him dancing at the club to super cool jazz music filled his head. _Oh yeah..._  
"Hey Ryouga honey. Earth to Ryouga-san," Ukyo said as she watched the dreamy look on Ryouga's face. She sighed and shrugged. "Well I guess you don't really want em," as she started to walk away.  
"No! No, I'll take them, I'll take them!" Ryouga said as he hung on to Ukyo's foot.  
Ukyo looked down surprisingly at Ryouga. "Okay, okay, here ya go," she said as she handed Ryouga the tickets.  
Ryouga took them and jumped up to his feet. "Thanks Ukyo-san! I'll pay you back as soon as I can," he said, looking starry-eyed down at the two tickets in his hands.  
"Na, don't worry about it. You just tell me how it went afterwards," Ukyo said. "I'll see you later and good luck on your date!"  
  
#######  
SPLASH

Ranma landed face first in the school pool, trying not to let the water rush up his nose. Finally he came to rest inside the freezing cold water and kicked hard to resurface.  
Her red head surfaced as she took a deep breath of air. "Stupid Akane!" she yelled. She sighed and started to swim over to the edge of the pool. _At least I won't be late today,_ she thought. _Now to get to the janitor's closet._  
"PIG-TAILED GIRL!"  
Ranma froze in her tracks. _Please god, please don't let it be..._  
Glomp "My pig-tailed goddess, it is I! Your knight in shining armor Kuno, the Blue Thunder!"  
"Alright buddy," Ranma said as she reached behind her to grab Kuno. "Not today!" With a simple twist of her wrist, Kuno went flying over her head and landed at her feet.  
Ranma sighed. "This is going to be a long day," she said.  
  
The Liz: So please read and review and feel free to give me suggestions on improving it whither its writing style or transition.  
  
Next Chapter: Ryouga asks Akane out gasp and Ranma finds something very interesting. VERY interesting indeed.


	2. The Little Men in my Head Like Hammers

The Liz: Yo! Time for the second chapter of Green. And just so yall know, the title might not make sense till later on, but it will make sense eventually. I have to say though, I'm awfully proud of myself for writing a fic with an ongoing plot. Normally, I don't do that, but who knows?  
  
Disclaimer: I just read a fic where someone **bolded** all the wrong words. So I think I'll have **fun** with that. **I** do not **own** the **Ranma ½** series. I do own a Hello Kitty alarm clock **and** an evil lair where I plot my plans for taking over **the world**! Now read all the bolded words.   
  
"Hey wait a minute! You cheated!" Ranma yelled. He was sitting in the classroom playing Rummy with Daisuke and Hiroshi during lunch break. He had already looked in his lunch box to realize that Akane had helped Kasumi make it. _More like she destroyed what Kasumi made,_ Ranma thought bitterly as he scanned his cards.  
"No dude, I won, you lost," Daisuke said. Hiroshi looked down at a piece of paper and whistled.  
"Okay, that puts me at 455, Daisuke at 495, and Ranma at..." Hiroshi grimaced. "You've got negative fifty," he said facing Ranma. "You sure you don't wanna forfeit?"  
"No way! I'm not eating that lunch!" Ranma said as he shuffled the cards.  
Daisuke's eyebrow rose. "So that's why you bet you're lunch," he said.  
"Well yes," Ranma said. "Now pick up you're cards and let's play."  
  
######  
  
"Ranma, why are you in such a bad mood?" Akane said.  
Ranma glared at the ground. "Didn't eat lunch," he said.  
"Oh really? And why not?" Akane asked, a threat lining her words.  
"You know why! Pretty dirty of you sneaking your cooking into my lunch," he said.  
"Excuse me for trying to be considerate!" Akane yelled at him.  
"If you wanted to be considerate..." Suddenly Ranma was knocked to the ground violently.  
"Niho Ranma!" Shampoo squealed into his ear.  
"Shampoo..." Ranma growled.  
"Ranma happy to see Shampoo yes?" Shampoo said.  
Out of the corner of Ranma's eye, he could see a small blue flare around the area Akane was. _Oh shit._  
"Ranma, I'm going on ahead," Akane said coldly. "I'll see you at home."  
"Huh?" Ranma said. _She didn't step on me? Threaten me? Is she feeling all right?_ As Akane walked by, she stepped on Ranma's foot, grinding it into the ground with her heel. "Ouch!" _There she goes!_  
"Aya, violent girl is so annoying!" Shampoo said, hanging onto Ranma's arm. "You come to Cat Café, yes? Eat Shampoo's cooking?"  
Ranma looked nervously at Shampoo, and then heard his stomach growl. "Well..."  
  
######  
  
"I'm home," Akane yelled as she entered the house.  
"Hello Akane. Did you have a good day?" Kasumi asked from the front door where she had been sweeping.  
"Fine," Akane said grudgingly. She lifted her leg to take her shoes off when she noticed an unfamiliar pair of shoes. "Kasumi, is someone here?"  
"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Ryouga-san's waiting in the family room. He said he has something important he wants to tell you," Kasumi said.  
_Hmm... I wonder what it is._ Akane thought as she slipped on her slippers. She walked into the family room to see Ryouga in deep thought, sipping his tea.  
"Ryouga-kun!" she said as she walked in.  
Ryouga's eyes grew wide and his tea cup broke. "A-Akane-san," he said nervously.  
"Kasumi said you wanted to tell me something," Akane said as she sat down.  
Ryouga's face went bright red and steam hissed from his ears. "Well, y-yeah. I-I was w-wondering if..." Ryouga's thumbs were spinning so fast they became a blur.  
"What is it Ryouga? Something wrong?" Akane asked a worried smile on her oblivious face.  
_Steady now Ryouga, just go on and ask her,_ he thought to himself. He took a deep breath and... "Tickets, Jazz, Come With Me!?"  
Akane looked at him with a blank expression.  
Ryouga sighed. "Never mind," he said as he stood up to leave.  
"Wait Ryouga," Akane said. "I'd love to go!"  
Suddenly, Ryouga's legs turned into jelly as Akane's words registered in his brain. "You will?!"  
"Yeah sure. I love jazz," Akane said with a huge smile. "When is it?"  
  
Ryouga who was unable to even speak just held out the tickets for Akane to see.  
"This Friday? Okay, why don't I meet you there at 7:45?" Akane said.  
Ryouga nodded and started to walk very carefully out the door.  
"I'll see you then!" Akane said.  
  
#####  
  
"Taste really good yes?" Shampoo asked as she placed yet another plate of food in front of Ranma. Ranma ignored her and continued to stuff his face. Shampoo smirked. "Shampoo so glad you like. Because now you do what Shampoo say," she said evilly.  
Ranma stopped eating immediately and looked down at his food like it was going to eat his liver. "What did you do to it?" he asked in squeaky voice. Experience had taught him to be very afraid of the Amazon spice rack.  
"Ohohoho. Shampoo no tell you. Not unless you confess love to Shampoo," she said with a glint in her eye.  
"Shampoo, did you want this antidote to that spice you used earlier or should I put it away?" Mousse asked, coming into the room.  
"Mousse, give that to me!" Ranma yelled as he leapt up from his chair.  
"Idiot Mousse!" Shampoo yelled. "Put it away, put it away!"  
Suddenly everything seemed to freeze in time. Even Ranma dropped to the ground in shock. "Sh-shampoo. You used correct Japanese," Mousse stammered, still holding the antidote in his hands.  
Ranma, who was able to recover from the surprise more quickly, darted towards Mousse and grabbed the antidote. "Later guys," he yelled as he ran out the café.  
"Wait! Ranma! You don't know how..." Mousse began before...  
"Stupid! Stupid Mousse! Stupid!" Shampoo yelled as she repeatedly hit Mousse on the head with her Bonbories. Ranma bounded away on the roofs laughing.  
_I wonder what she did to me though,_ he thought to himself. _Whatever, I've got the antidote so it's okay! Bottoms up!_ Taking a handful of the small pills, he swallowed two. _Ah, feeling better al-._ Ranma stopped in mid- air and grasped at his throat.  
_What the hell?!_ Suddenly, his whole body went numb and he plummeted to the ground, crashing through a roof and landing with a splash in the local baths. From the corner of his eye, he could see the pills spilling into the pool and dissolving in the water.  
_BATH SALTS? The antidote is a bunch of BATH SALTS?!_ he thought before he blacked out, floating amongst a hoard of very shocked bathing women. Unfortunately for the unconscious Ranma, they wouldn't be confused for long.  
  
######  
  
"Ugh, my head," Ranma groaned as he opened his eyes. He was looking up at a crimson sky and he felt like he had been beat to a pulp. _What happened?_ Memories of Shampoo and the antidote filled his brain and he groaned. _Aw man, I just can not get a break today!_  
Getting up slowly, he began to walk towards the Dojo, cradling his aching head. _I hope Kasumi saved some dinner for me._  
A few minutes later, he entered the door of the Tendo household when he heard a laugh. A horrible, familiar, and unwelcome laugh. _Oh god, please don't do this to me._  
"Ranma darling!" Kodachi cackled as she leapt over the dojo wall. "Ranma darling, there you are!"  
_Gotta get to the pond!_ Ranma thought frantically as he sprinted towards the back yard.  
"Ranma, my darling! Wait for me!"  
_Almost there..._  
SPLASH  
Ranma dove into the pond, and landed head first on the ground below the water. _MY HEAD!_ Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled up by the feet. She was brought face to face with Kodachi, a position that she had never liked.  
"Where is my Ranma darling you wretch?" Kodachi asked coldly.  
"He ran that way," Ranma said nervously, pointing the side over the wall.  
Kodachi nodded and let go of her grip on Ranma, sending the poor girl head first into the water again. BANG Ranma could feel the little men in her head beating his skull. _This sucks._ Her feet landed heavily on the ground and the rest of her floated to the top. Ranma closed her eyes to protect her nerves from the light.  
"Ranma?" Akane's voice said over her. "Are you alright?"  
"Aspirin," she mumbled.  
  
#####  
  
"What happened to you anyway?" Akane asked as she put a bandage on the now male Ranma.  
"Well let's see, I got poisoned, was paralyzed, went through a roof, got beat up, and had my head banged in twice within thirty seconds," Ranma said bitterly.  
Akane looked at him distrustfully. "And how much of that was your fault?"  
"None of it!" Ranma snapped which he immediately regretted and clutched his head. "How long until the aspirin kicks in?"  
"Thirty minutes I think," Kasumi said as she walked in carrying a tray of food.  
"Great," Ranma grumbled.  
"Whatever," Akane said as she moved over to the table.  
"Hey Akane," Nabiki said as she entered. "I hear you got a date."  
There was a loud ping in the room, causing everyone to look at Ranma, whose eyebrow was twitching violently. "A-a date?" he croaked.  
Akane laughed nervously and waved her hands as though waving away the thought. "It's not a date Nabiki. Ryouga-kun just asked me to go with him to this concert, that's all," she said.  
"Ryouga?" Ranma said in a low voice.  
"I don't know Akane," Nabiki said, ignoring Ranma. "It sounds an awful lot like a date to me."  
"Nabiki, it's not a date!" Akane said nervously.  
"Ha." Everyone turned to look at Ranma once again, who had seemed to regain his composure. "Like anyone would want to out with a sexless tomboy extraordinaire. They'd probably get malleted instead of a kiss," Ranma said.  
The room got quiet and unbelievably blue. "Ranma," Akane growled.  
Ranma suddenly became the whitest thing in the room. "I-it was a joke Akane! You know hahaha..." Ranma looked at Akane who seemed to have grown at least three feet. "Ha?"  
BAM  
As the three Tendo sisters watched Ranma fly through the air, Nabiki turned to Kasumi. "How far do you think?"  
Kasumi watched the speck Ranma fly away with squinted eyes. "I think Akane might've held back a little. How bout the school?"  
"Right, and I think the next town," Nabiki said. "Regular wage?"  
Kasumi nodded towards her sister with a smile.  
  
#####  
Splash  
Ranma-chan's body floated to the top, spread out eagle style with little swirlies for her eyes. _Water. It's always water,_ Ranma thought as she opened her eyes. _God, it feels like somebody's drilling a hole in my head._  
She floated there for a bit, letting the current take her a little bit further down stream, which is not a smart thing to do but Ranma didn't really care at the moment. She watched the night sky when something bumped into her head. _Is there a large target on my head or something?_ she thought as she turned to face whatever it was that had bumped her.  
A large chunk of trash floated in front of her containing paper, plastic, and some sticks it had caught on it's way down river. _Uh, that thing bumped into me?_ Ranma thought. Suddenly, something flashed inside the pile. "What the?"  
Ranma pushed aside a large stick and pulled out a piece of wood shaped like a human face. _Is that a mask?_  
The inside of the mask flashed green in the now moonlite sky, causing Ranma to bring it closer to her face.

_**Put it on. It'll be okay, just put the mask on.**_

Ranma brought the mask closer and closer to her face...

"Hey you!" a voice said from the road above the river. "Are you alright?"

Ranma stood up straighter, as though snapped out of something. "Uh, yeah! I'm fine!" she yelled back.

"You might wanna get out of that river, all sorts of stuff could be floating down there!" the man from the road yelled back.

"Right," Ranma said as she swam to the edge, the mask still in hand.  
  
The Liz: So did yall like it? Do yall know what movie it is? Hm? Anyway, please read and review, it'd mean a lot to me!  
  
Next Chapter: It's Ranma's turn to have fun and we discover why the story is called Green.


	3. Thunder Bolts and Lightning, Very Very F...

The Liz: Hey yall! Another chapter of Green coming your way. This one might be a little confusing so don't be afraid to tell me and I'll try to fix/explain in the next chapter. Please review.  
  
#########=change in scene

()()()()()()()= change in personality  
  
Disclaimer: Look, for the record and for all future chapters, I don't own Ranma ½. I just don't. You know that and I know that, so let's just establish this right now so I don't have to do it later.  
  
Ranma trudged along the carpet in the house to the guest room, her pants making sloshing sounds as she moved. _I need to take a bath,_ she thought as she slid the screen door open.  
"Welcome home!" a crackled old voice yelled from the ceiling. Ranma looked up to see Happosai launching himself at her breast.  
"Ghaaa!" The girl temporarily froze from the shock of the old pervert patting her breast, but she wasn't frozen for long. "GET OFFA ME!" she yelled as she slammed the old man to the floor.  
"So you're back Ranma?" Nabiki said from the doorway. "Where did you land anyway?"  
"The river," she said grudgingly. "I'm gonna go take a bath."  
"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Nabiki asked.  
"As a matter of fact, I don't," Ranma said as she walked to the closet.  
"What's that in your hand?" Nabiki asked, pointing to the wooden object in her hand.  
"Huh?" Ranma looked down as though realizing the mask was there for the first time. "I found it when I fell into the river," she said.  
"And you brought it home," Nabiki said flatly. Ranma smiled nervously and threw the mask down on her bed.  
"It's no big deal. Now, I really need to take a bath," she said as she stepped on the old man's head.  
"Whatever," Nabiki said as she went into the family room where she found Kasumi folding laundry.  
"He said he fell into the river," Nabiki said. "And since we don't know which part, I say that we call this one a draw."  
Kasumi smiled. "Fine by me. Although you really need to win that money back from me or else you might go bankrupt," she said cheerfully.  
"Don't remind me," Nabiki said turning to walk away. "I'm going to bed. Good night."  
  
####  
  
Ranma sank lower into the warm tub of water. "That's better," he said to himself. He watched the steam float around the room lazily while pondering the mask. _It defiantly isn't Japanese, and I know it isn't Chinese. So how the hell did it get here?_ He was sat up a bit to keep his face from going underwater. _And I could've sworn I heard a voice in my head telling me to put it on._ He sighed and got up, grabbing a towel. _Whatever, I'm probably just imagining things._  
  
####  
  
"It looks really nice on you Akane," Nabiki said as she watched her little sister twirl around in the mirror in Akane's room.

Akane was wearing Nabiki's old black party dress which had become too small for her. It was made of a light cotton material and had low sleeves which rested off the shoulders. "It's so pretty Nabiki, where did you get it?" Akane asked while she twirled around some more. The way the skirt moved in a circle made her feel like she was Marilyn Monroe.

"Around. Now to fit in with these types of people, a pretty dress can't be all. How bout we fix your hair like this..." Nabiki said, pulling two locks of Akane's hair back. "See now that looks better than what you usually have."

"You're right," Akane said. "Am I gonna have to pay you to borrow this?" she asked nervously.

"To borrow the dress?" Nabiki asked. "Nah. But if you wanna borrow some jewelry to go with it, that'll be 500 yen," she said.

Akane sighed and walked over to her piggy bank. She pulled out a 500 yen bill and handed it to her sister. "I'll be right back," Nabiki said as she took the money.

Akane watched as her sister closed the door then sighed happily. _I love this dress. It makes me feel like I'm that Anita girl from that American movie._ She twirled around again, enjoying the feeling of the flow of the skirt.  
Outside her window, Ranma watched as she twirled around her room, humming a tune he'd heard on a movie Akane made him see. _She's really getting into this,_ he thought bitterly. _Can it be that she really likes Ryouga?_  
Leaning back on the roof, he watched the sky for the second time that night. _There's no way, no way she'd like that pig boy. It's just not possible._  
  
#####  
  
Ranma lay on his futon, looking up at the ceiling. He could still see Akane spinning around her room looking like she was a movie star or something. _There's no way, no way at all..._   
His father snored rather loudly, reminding Ranma in some unexplainable way that he was restless. _I'm going to the roof,_ he thought as he got up. He was about to climb out the window when something caught his eye. It was the mask.  
  
_**Put it on. Everything will be alright. You can do whatever you want, just put it on.**_

Ranma shivered. _It's those voices again._ Slowly, he reached down and picked up the piece of wood.  
  
_**Put it on.**_  
  
The mask got closer and closer to Ranma's face, something other than his brain guiding his hand.  
  
_**PUT IT ON.**_  
  
Suddenly, Ranma felt his skin being sucked towards the mask like a vacuum cleaner. He yanked the mask away from his face quickly, feeling that something wasn't right.  
He stood there, staring down at the mask. It shone green in the moonlight, as though there was something magical about it.

_**Don't be afraid. It won't hurt you. Just put it on and you'll see.**_  
  
Ranma stared at the mask, feeling his arm moving itself towards his face. There was something about this mask, something magnetic. The mask came closer to his face.  
Suddenly, it leapt from his hands and planted itself on his face. He could feel the wood merging with his skin, the magic running through his body. _WHAT THE HELL?!  
_ He clawed at his face, trying to get the mask off but it was covering his entire head like putty. He could hear lightning in his head, could see thunder bolts.  
Ranma's body went spinning around the room at an alarming rate, bumping into things and knocking them over. He could feel his brain spinning inside his head and he lost consciousness for a second.

()()()()()()()()()()()

When he stopped everything was better. The room was still dark and his dad was staring at him like he was a demon, but it was alright.  
"Goooood evening folks," Ranma said. "So sorry to disrupt your sleep."  
Ranma's dad fainted.  
"Oww, that's gotta hurt," Ranma said.  
"What's going on?" Akane's voice said from the hall. "I thought I heard something."  
"Yu-oh. Looks like it's time for me to take my leave," Ranma said as he did a back spring out the window. He landed on his feet, and then bounced away like a ball.  
_Well this is interesting._ He continued bouncing away down the street when...  
Smack

He ran into a tree. "Ow." Pulling his now 2-D arm from the tree, he peeled his face out of the inch deep imprint. "That hurt."  
"Hey mister! Get outta my yard!" a man from the porch yelled. Ranma pulled himself out completely and faced the man.  
"I'm sorry sir," he said. Taking one step, his leg stretched across the yard taking the rest of his body with him. "I wasn't aware this was your yard," he said to the man's face.  
The man had grown visibly whiter.  
"Allow me to apologize," Ranma said bringing out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. The man sensitively took the flowers when one of them squirted water in his face.  
"Oops, those must be the wrong ones," Ranma said. Suddenly, Ranma's right pocket began vibrating and making loud noises. "Hold on, let me get that," he said as he pulled out a gold stop watch. "Looks like it's time for me to go! Toddles!" he said and bounced out into yard and over the fence, leaving behind a very confused man.  
Landing on his feet, Ranma began sauntering down the street when he saw himself in a window. He was wearing what looked like an old English robe, the type he saw old rich people in movies wear. His hair was completely gone and was replaced by green skin. "Hmm, I should probably see a doctor about that."  
Suddenly, he heard a scream coming from down the street. "Probably should check that out," he said as he looked towards the sound.  
Suddenly, he heard the cackle of the old pervert as he bounded down the street carrying a huge sack of panties. "Ho boy, what a hall, what a hall!" Happosai laughed to himself as he ran along.  
"Hey old timer!" Ranma said as he stepped in front of the Happosai, stopping him in his tracks. "Let me help you with that bag."  
  
The Liz: Okay, so that's the end of that. What'd yall think? Do yall know the movie now? Did any of that make sense? If not, I'll explain in the next chapter don't worry. Please review!  
  
Next Chapter: The aftermath and Ranma takes up thievery. For a good cause of course. Sorta


	4. No Reason In Particular to Name this Ch

The Liz: Hey yall and welcome back! Its chapter four already. Now let me just say that this chapter is more of a setting up the scene and that I had to cover two days in this one so forgive me will ya? Anyway, I took care of the disclaimer last chapter so let's get onto the story!  
  
The sunlight poured into the window and shone down on Ranma's face. "Ack! So bright!" he mumbled as he threw the pillow over his face. _God, it feels like someone killed half my brain with a sledgehammer! What happened last ni..._Suddenly Ranma bolted out of bed. _Oh my god! Last night, my skin, my hair! MY EARS!_  
He ran into the hall and past Akane who was about to wake him up. "Hey, watch where you're going!" she yelled after him.  
Ignoring her, he ran into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. _My skin, it's normal! And I still have all my hair! And ears! My ears are here!_ Ranma sighed in relief.  
"It was just a dream," he said, laughing as he left the bathroom. "God, this place is getting to me."  
"Ranma, hurry up, it's time for school!" Akane yelled from the front door.  
"NANI?!"  
  
#####  
  
"Let's go Ranma!" Akane yelled up at the boy who was running along the fence.  
"I know already!" he yelled back.  
"You know this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't slept in!"  
"Back off already, I didn't sleep so well!"  
Akane frowned and squinted into the distance. "Ranma, what's that?"  
"Huh?" Ranma said as he looked down the street. "Looks like a pretty big crowd," he said.  
"I wonder what they're looking at," Akane said as they approached the crowd.  
"I thought you said we were late," Ranma said to Akane.  
"We are bak..." Suddenly Akane stopped in her tracks and gasped. "Oh my god."  
"What's up?" Ranma asked. Akane pointed towards a lamp post that was in the middle of the crowd. Ranma looked up to see a small figure strapped to the light.  
"What the hell? That's the old perv!" he said. Happosai was tied to the lamp post by a pair of pink bras.  
"Ranma," Akane said softly. "Who do you think did this?"  
But Ranma wasn't listening anymore. _But how? It's not possible... there's no way... did I do that?_  
  
#####  
  
"Okay now everybody I want you to turn to page seventy two," the teacher said in English class. "Today, we will learn about..."  
_Who cares?_ Ranma thought as he finished counting the ceiling tiles. _No matter how many times I count, there are always only 105 tiles._ Sighing, he looked out the window.  
_But what was up with that mask?_ he thought. _There is just no way that all that really happened. I mean, it was like a cartoon or something._ Ranma shuddered as he envisioned himself as a character in an anime.  
_But I don't get it, if it was all a dream how come the old man was strapped to the light post?_ He sighed and put his head on his desk. _It might explain why I'm so tired._  
"Mr. Saotome? Would you like to translate the next sentence?"  
"Uh..."  
  
#####  
  
"Welcome home Ranma!" Kasumi said as he walked into the family room. "How was your day?"  
"Distracted," Akane answered for him as she walked in behind him.  
"I was not distracted!" Ranma yelled.  
"Oh my, what do you mean distracted?" Kasumi asked as she put a tray of tea and cookies down on the table.  
"He got in trouble three times for not paying attention," Akane said as she walked out of the room to the stairwells. "S'not my fault," Ranma said through a mouthful of cookies. "I didn't ge muh sleep," he said.  
"Yes Mr. Saotome, I've wanted to talk to you about that," Nabiki said walking in the door.  
"Welcome home Nabiki!" Kasumi said as she walked back into the kitchen.  
"Hello Kasumi!" Nabiki said. She sat down in front of Ranma and assumed her business like face. "Where were you last night?"  
"Mmm?" Ranma said, looking up at Nabiki with cookie crumbs all over his face. "Wha you mean?"  
"Last night there was," Nabiki said pausing to take a sip of her tea. "A disturbance as you might say. Your father was woken up by a man spinning around the room he says."  
Ranma swallowed the cookies with a gulp. "R-really?"  
"Really. And when we came to check out the sound, you were gone," Nabiki said. "Would you happen to know anything about the man in your room last night?"  
"Uh, n-no! Why would I know anything about that?" Ranma said nervously.  
"Oh really?" Nabiki said as she sipped her tea. "Then where were you?"  
"I was uh..." Think Saotome, think! "I was on the roof!"  
"On the roof? Well, then did you notice anything? Anything at all?"  
"Nabiki, what are you talking about?" Akane asked as she came back into the room. She had changed from her school uniform into one of her more comfortable outfits.  
Nabiki shot a look at Ranma, clearly indicating that she still wanted to interrogate him. "Nothing Akane," she said as she got up from her seat.  
  
#####  
  
Ranma lay in his bed that night, staring at the ceiling. _Last night was no dream. Something weird is going on and I don't wanna stick around to find out._  
As quietly as he could, Ranma slipped out of his futon and looked around. Now where is that thing? Spotting the mask underneath a pile of his clothes, he walked over and picked it up carefully.  
  
_**Put it on. You had so much fun last night. Put it on.**_  
  
Ranma shook his head. _I'm letting those voices get to me again. This is just too much trouble to deal with._ Walking over to his window, he took a deep breath and tossed the mask out the window. _Well that's that. Now let's get back to bed.  
_ Only a few seconds after his head hit the pillow, an exhausted Ranma fell asleep. What he didn't notice was the large carved piece of wood flying back into his room, landing on a small pile of dirty clothes.  
  
####  
  
"So Ranma, I hear Akane dumped you for someone else," Daisuke said taking a huge bite of his sandwich.  
Ranma choked on his lunch.  
"I was wondering when she would wise up," Hiroshi said.  
"She didn't dump me!" Ranma yelled.  
"S'not what I heard. I heard she got a date with Ryouga for some fancy pants concert." Daisuke said amazingly clear with a mouth full of food.  
"Isn't Ryouga that guy that's always challenging you?" Hiroshi said.  
"Yeah it is isn't it? I guess he couldn't beat you in the ring so he had to go out," Daisuke said.  
"Yeah, go out with his fiancée."  
Ranma sat on the ground grinding his teeth while his "friends" laughed hard. "She's not going out with me, so she can't dump me! And why would she choose that pig head over me?!"  
"Then why are you so upset if you weren't going out?" Daisuke said.  
"I'm not upset and we were never going out! She's just my stupid fiancée!" Ranma yelled.  
"Oh and that makes it sound so much better than going out," Hiroshi said as he took a swing of his soda. "Face it man, you lost."  
"I didn't lose nothing now shut up," Ranma grumbled.  
  
#####  
  
"Nabiki Tendo! I require you assistance!" Kuno yelled as he entered the room.  
Nabiki sighed and put her book ("Minds Games: Advanced") down on the desk. "What is it Kuno?"  
"I hear that you have tickets to an extravagant affair tonight," Kuno said as he sat down in front of Nabiki. "I need two," he said laying out a large sum of money on the desk.  
Nabiki smiled. "Sorry Kuno-Baby, but I only have one left. The other one's for me," she said coyly.  
"What does someone such as you need with a ticket to a concert?" Kuno asked, truly confused.  
"A girl needs to have fun you know. And this is a once in a lifetime chance for all I know," Nabiki said.  
"But I need a ticket for myself and the wondrous Akane," Kuno said, panic lining his voice. Nabiki Tendo was not one of those people who could be threatened into doing things for Kuno.  
Nabiki's eyebrow rose. "You didn't hear? Akane already has a date."  
Kuno went stiff as his brain tried to comprehend what Nabiki had just said. "Akane has a date with someone besides me?"  
"Well, yeah," Nabiki said matter-of-factly.  
Kuno's face went dark. "RANMA SAOTOME! PREPARE TO DIE!" Kuno yelled at the top of his lungs as he began to run out the door.  
"Hold it Kuno-baby," Nabiki said, grabbing onto Kuno's collar to keep him from going anywhere. "Ranma's not the one going out with her."  
Kuno fell to the floor in shock. "H-he's not?"  
"No he's not."  
Kuno pondered this for a moment before jumping to his feet. "Who has the gull to take the beauteous Akane on a date?" Kuno yelled.  
Nabiki smiled. "I'll tell you for fifty yen," she said.  
"You got a deal!"  
  
#####  
  
"Nabiki can you help me with my hair?" Akane said as she slipped on the black dress. It was 7: 30 and Akane had fifteen minutes to get the club where they were holding the concert. Nabiki was already ready to go in her bright yellow evening dress and was now just waiting for Akane to get a move on.  
"Sure thing. Just hand me that clip over there," Nabiki said as she pulled back Akane's hair. "Did try on the shoes I lent you?"  
"Yes, they look great with the dress," Akane said as she put on the diamond bracelet. "This is so weird," Akane said under her breath.  
"What is? The fact that you have a date or the dressing up for the date?" Nabiki asked.  
"It's not a date for the last time!" Akane said forcefully.  
"Whatever you say little sis. Now are we ready to go? It's starting to get dark out and the thing starts at 8:30. We want to get a good table ya know," Nabiki said grabbing her white boa and small clutch purse.  
"Uh yeah, just let me get my scarf from Kasumi," Akane said as she walked carefully downstairs in her high-heels. These things feel so weird, she thought as she wobbled into the kitchen.  
"Ah Akane! You look so elegant!" Kasumi exclaimed as she caught sight of her little sister.  
"Thanks Kasumi. Um, I need that scarf that you wanted to iron for me," Akane said.  
"Oh yes, let me go get that," Kasumi said walking onto the porch where she liked to do laundry.  
"Um, Kasumi," Akane asked sheepishly. "Where's Ranma?"  
"He's in his room I think. Didn't seem to be feeling so well," Kasumi said as she walked back in. "Here you go," she said, handing Akane a long black and white silk scarf. "Now let's see how it looks on you."  
Akane took it and draped it around her arms and held her hands together nervously. "So how do I look?"  
Kasumi smiled warmly at Akane. "You look absolutely beautiful," she said. "Mother would be so proud."  
Akane smiled broadly. "You really think so?"  
"I'm sure of it," Kasumi said. "Now hurry up, Ryouga's waiting for you," she said.  
"Thank you Kasumi," Akane said as she left the kitchen. Before she left the house, she took one glance at the dark guest room. _Why do I even care what he thinks? He's probably just in there sleeping or something,_ she thought bitterly as she left the house.  
  
####  
  
Ranma sat in his room watching the clock. _Stupid Akane,_ he thought. _Probably already left._ The clock on the wall read 7:40. _Well I won't get anything done in here,_ he thought as he stood up. He slid open the door and walked into the hall on his way to the dojo when he saw Akane exit the kitchen. Quickly, he backed into the shadows, for some reason not wanting her to see him.  
_ She's awfully dressed up,_ Ranma said to himself. _Getting all pretty for her pig boy._

Akane was wearing the same black dress Ranma had seen the other night and black sandal strap high-heels. On her neck and wrist were white diamonds with silver lining and she wore matching dangling earrings. Her hair was pulled back and for once, Ranma noticed, she had makeup on. Just a dab of lip-gloss and a hint of blush to really bring out her color.  
_She's not so pretty,_ Ranma lied to himself. _Nope, not pretty at all. Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope._  
  
#####  
  
Somewhere in Kyoto...  
"Can you tell me how to get to Nermia?" Ryouga asked a bewildered sheep.  
Ryouga's having some directional problems.  
  
The Liz: Okay, I know I promised more than this but that seemed like a good place to stop. I promise Ranma'll have some fun in the next chapter. Cross my heart and hope to loose all my manga (which would really suck) Please review!  
  
Next Chapter: Ranma takes up thievery and Akane's first real kiss.  
  
It's review time! I tried answering all the reviews on the review board last time but it just didn't feel right. So it's back to the insert in the story.  
  
To Candy Ninja: Thanks for the review. If you wanna see a short story though, you should see some of my other stuff. Now that's short!  
  
To Alex Ultra: Hehehe, thanks for the quotes. The movies one of my favorites so it's good to see that other people that like the movie like my story too.  
  
To Magnus 17: Thanks a bunch, I'm really glad you like my idea. And thanks for telling me I'm doing a good job merging; I was a little nervous about that.  
  
To Ariyah-Chan: Hehehehe, don't worry. I have a very special plan just for female Ranma. Very special indeed....  
  
Later Yall!


	5. Dancing Queen with the Man in Green

The Liz: Hey yall! Well I finally made my evil lair all nice and pretty (and comfortable, that place can get hot in the summer). I wrote the majority of this chapter in said lair and was very happy indeed. I've been having a bit of writer's block so please forgive the long pause between chapters. This chapter was rather difficult for me to write cause it was so visual and I was being lazy (sorry bout that) By the way, expect this entire chapter to be littered with movie quotes among other things. Because yes I am uncreative and cannot come up with other lines for him. I'm also making the Mask side of Ranma a bit of a playboy. I have a feeling that Ranma is a regular guy despite popular belief, and regular guys that are surrounded and chased by attractive women would defiantly flirt it up a bit. And since he does have a bit of an ego...  
  
Kuno sat on his bed pondering what he should do regarding Akane Tendo. It was so much easier for him when both his loves were held captive by only one person, but now that there were two; that required some thought.  
"The only honorable thing to do is to fight this Hibiki scoundrel!" Kuno yelled as he jumped up from his bed. "I, Kuno the Blue Thunder will free the beauteous Akane Tendo from the grasp of this wretch!"  
  
#####  
  
"Nabiki, I don't think Ryouga's coming," Akane said to her sister while they were watching a young blonde sing about how she dumped her ex- boyfriend.  
"Aww, don't worry Akane," Nabiki said taking a sip of her champagne. "It's only nine. There's still an hour or so left. You won't get stood up."  
"To get stood up I would've had to been on a date," Akane said tiredly.  
"Whatever you say," Nabiki said.  
Akane sighed and took a sip of her water. "I just hope he's alright."  
  
#####  
  
Somewhere in Tokyo...  
"Excuse me, where is Nermia?" Ryouga asked an old man on the street.  
"Huh? What'd ya say?"  
  
#####  
  
Ranma threw a punch for the thousandth time that evening. _Keep working; just keep your mind off... _An image ran through Ranma's head of Ryouga and Akane dancing in the middle of a dance floor, Ryouga whirling Akane around, Akane smiling and laughing. "This is so much more fun than it would be with Ranma!" Akane said. "I told you he was no good," Ryouga said.  
"GAHH! Get out of my head!" Ranma yelled, pounding his head. _I just need to relax, that's all. I'll go take a bath, yeah that's it. A bath is what I need._  
Ranma stalked out of the dojo angrily. _This is stupid. Akane said it herself it's not a ..._ The image of Ryouga dancing with Akane resurfaced in his mind._ Not a date!_ Ryouga dipped Akane at the end of the song and at the last note leaned in and...  
"NO!" Ranma yelled. He ran into his room and threw open the door. "That's not gonna happen! It's just not!"  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something glint green in the moonlight. He turned slowly towards a pile of dirty clothes, resting on it was the wooden mask. _But I thought I got rid of that thing._  
  
_**Put it on. It can help.**_  
  
Ranma walked towards the mask, feeling himself being pulled towards it, not completely involuntarily. Bending over, he picked it up carefully as though afraid it might break. _This is so stupid. I wouldn't be able to do anything with this on anyway._  
  
_**That's a lie. It can help, you know it can.**_  
  
Ranma shook his head._ No, this thing has already gotten me in enough trouble as it is. There's no way..._ The image of Akane dancing happily with Ryouga filled his head again.  
  
_**Put it on!**_ two voices in his head yelled at him, both his own and the mask's.  
  
And Ranma obeyed.  
  
#####  
  
Kasumi hummed a tune to herself as she folded the laundry in the family room. Soun Tendo and the panda sat in a corner playing a game of Go, the panda losing badly.  
Suddenly, they heard screaming and thunder coming from the guest room down the hall.  
Kasumi dropped the shirt she was folding in her lap with a worried look on her face. "Oh my."  
The two older men looked at each other seriously for a minute then shrugged and went back to their game. It wasn't uncommon for someone to be screaming in their house.  
  
#####  
  
Ranma brushed his sleeves off smartly then smiled. "Hold on suga! Daddy's got a sweet tooth tonight!" Lifting his arm as in salute, he suddenly made a face. "Ugh, can't beat a pig when you smell like one. I'd better freshin up."  
He ran to the bathhouse and took a total of three seconds to get squeaky clean while singing rather badly. Taking a moment to dry his nonexistent hair and roll on some deodorant, he zipped back to his room.  
"Now for some threads to impress," he said rather enthusiastically. Spinning around, he appeared in a Pikachu costume. "Pika-pi!"  
Spinning around again, he appeared as Zorro, sword and all. "Too dangerous," he said tossing the sword over his shoulder before spinning around again.  
This time, he wore a black pinstripe double breasted jacket over a red silk shirt that was tucked in. His tapered pants stopped at his midriff, and his long black and white dotted tie overlapped the pants just a little. On his head he wore a wide brimmed Fedora hat with a black band holding in a small feather. "Smooth!" he said, striking a pose.  
He stuck his hands inside his pockets, his face falling. "No money, no fun. I'd better make a little stop," he said as he zipped out his room.  
  
#####  
  
Kasumi walked down the halls quietly, holding a basket to her hips. About to open the door to Akane's room, the door down the hall burst open with a bang. Kasumi looked up shocked at a man in a rather handsome Zoot suit with green skin that stood in the doorway to Nabiki's room. He carried a huge bag on his back, labeled "Picture Profits."  
The man tipped his hat towards Kasumi before he spun off down the stairs and out the door.  
Kasumi stood there frozen for a minute before setting down the basket and walking down the stairs to collect her broom and tell the fathers about the mysterious man.  
  
######  
  
The crowd at the Bouncy Panda was rather large, full of people still trying to get in for the concert. Word had spread that The Seatbelts were playing there and a lot of people were extremely eager to get in. The large man in front held the clipboard seriously, and two other very large men stood a little behind him.  
Suddenly a trumpet sounds behind the crowd. Everyone turns their head towards the sound to see a large white stretch limo pull up to the red carpet. People crane their necks to see who it was in the passenger seat. The driver gets out from his car then jogs the end of the car, opening the door.  
The people in the crowd gasp as they see a green skinned man in a handsome Zoot suit emerge. He gave them all an award winning smile. "Bon jour," he says with a wink, causing several females to either faint or fan themselves.  
  
#######  
  
"Excuse me miss," a young man said as he tapped Akane on the shoulder. "Would you like to dance?"  
Akane blushed, a bit nervous about dancing in front of everyone, let alone with a stranger. "Oh, I don't know..."  
Nabiki elbowed her sister. "Go on sis, have fun," she said.  
Before Akane had any chance to react, the man grabbed her hand and led her onto the dance floor. "Hey!" Akane said as the man pulled her towards him.  
"Relax my dear, there's nothing to worry about," the man said as he led her around the dance floor.  
"Who are you?" she asked indignantly.  
"My name is Kenji Shiro," the man said. "Now may I ask your name?"  
"Well..."  
"Are you afraid of me? Because I assure you that there really is no need," he said.  
"No, it's just that," Akane stumbled over her words like she was afraid that she would stumble over her feet. Kenji wasn't that bad looking but Akane had a deeply rooted suspicion of men. At the same time though, Akane didn't want to seem rude. "I have a fiancée," she said.  
"Well then where is he?" Kenji asked.  
"Uh well, ya see," Akane said.  
"Don't tell me he let such a beautiful girl go to a place like this by herself," he said.  
He grabbed her hand and spun her from him gracefully and Akane was surprised that she hadn't tripped in her heels. Spinning her back to him, he continued his comment. "If you ask me, a man like that isn't worthy of your grace."  
Akane looked at the young man that was holding her to him, feeling uncomfortable about her position. _He's right though,_ Akane thought to herself. _Ranma isn't here and I never really get the chance to do anything like this._  
Nabiki watched her sister from the table, sipping her wine. Maybe there was hope for her sister after all. Good thing she brought her camera.  
  
######  
  
Ranma strolled into the club like he owned it. The music was playing, the women were beautiful, nothing could ruin this night.  
"Here's your menu sir," a beautiful woman in a rather reveling waitress outfit said. He took the menu from her and smiled causing her to blush drastically. Who cared if he had green skin, she had seen stranger. She was a resident of Nermia after all.  
Ranma kicked back and put up his feet on the table set for one. "What to choose, what to choose," he said to himself, the waitress waiting breathlessly behind him. "I think I'll start off with a margarita, light squeeze of lemon and make sure that there are two olives," he said. "And how bout a glass of red wine?"  
He turned around and winked at the waiter. "For you, you deserve a treat tonight," he said.  
The waitress nodded, blushing up a storm. Weirdo or no, there was something about the young man.  
Ranma smiled as the waitress walked away. Yep, nothing could ruin this night for him.  
He turned his eye towards the dance floor, taping his foot to the light jazz music when something caught his eye. The only couple on the floor was a rather attractive girl was dancing quite uncomfortably with a young man. Ranma watched the girl intently, quite unaware of the stupid grin that was plastered over his face. _**She's hot!**_ he thought.  
At the very back of Ranma's brain, the real not Maskified Ranma was screaming and kicking himself. _That's Akane! What is she doing with that guy? He's not even Ryouga! Where the hell is that pig brain anyway? The next time I see him...  
_ _**Shut up would you? God you're annoying.**_ Ranma thought, quickly shutting up his insecurities. **_But you're right, a woman like that should be with someone more worthy._**  
Ranma watched the man twirl the young woman with ease, smirking. The song was coming to an end, and Ranma saw his chance. "Time for an intervention."  
  
#####  
  
Kenji dipped Akane at the very end of the song, letting her depend on his strength for a half note. Bringing her up while the others were clapping, he smiled. "See, now that wasn't so bad, now was it?" he asked.  
Akane blushed, then looked back at her sister who was waving cheerfully. She did not over look the camera in her hands. "I better get back to my sister," Akane said.  
"Aw come on, just one more..." Suddenly, Kenji was cut off by a green blur that knocked him to the nearest chair and made its way to the band.  
Akane looked up to see a young man with green skin, smiling down at the crowd. "Let's rock this joint!" he yelled, then grabbed the drum player and spun him around. When he stopped, he was in a stylish black jacket and top hat. The drummer looked down and smiled. Raising his sticks, he began to beat out a fast swinger tune. The rest of the band caught on quickly, tapping their feet and waiting for their entrance.

Akane watched as the mysterious green man hopped down the stage, not knowing what he was doing when he took her in his arms and dipped her. The band took this as their cue, and the sax began playing along with the horns and the drums.  
Akane could see her sister's camera flash behind her rapidly as the man brought her up and led her through the dance with ease. She was taken back by the movements that she was able to accomplish as the man grabbed her hand and jerked her around the floor. The lights shone in her eyes and he spun her out, not letting go of her hand just yet, then pulled her back to him just as fast.

Nabiki watched in wonder as her sister danced with the mysterious man as though she had been dancing all her life. _There's something weird going on here,_ she thought as she snapped another picture of the man who was now spinning her sister off her feet around him. _No way Akane's that good._

The man let Akane get back on her feet as he let her go. Surprisingly, she was able to remain standing, just long enough to catch her breath before the man slid towards her and caught her.

_Ranma's going to pay big bucks for these pictures._ Nabiki thought.  
  
#####  
  
Kuno look on the Bouncing Panda with animosity. "So this is where Akane is being held captive." He boldly walked up to the man at the doorway, his bokken in hand. "I demand entrance to your establishment," he stated matter of factly.

The man with the list looked up skeptically at him. "Are you on the list?" he asked.

Kuno laughed and brought down his bokken no more than three inches from the man's face. "I have no need for such things," he said.

The man's face had gone white. "Right, go on in."  
  
#####  
  
Akane laughed as the man took her hand and twirled her like a ballerina. _This is fun!_ she thought before being hoisted in the air by the mysterious man's strong arms. She could feel her skirt hiking up from the air, and squeaked. The man brought her down, winding her body around his then bringing her through his legs with ease. She felt a little dizzy and her head spun as he hoisted her back up.

She was really into it now as she danced, matching the man's movements. He let her hands go and faced her for a few brief moments. She matched his every step, enjoying this challenge that he seemed to be presenting to her. He grabbed her hand again and slid her under his arm, then repeated the motion. She felt him wrap his arm around her waist as he led her in a tango movement, their faces pressed against each others.

Nabiki laughed as she took three pictures of this little movement, imagining her family's looks when they saw this.

Akane felt the man grab her leg and lift her onto his hip spinning her around for a second before placing her down on her feet. She tried to catch her breath as she watched the man wobble his legs as though they were made of rubber. Which happened to be true as she watched him wrap his legs together in a twist, and she noticed that her sister wasn't the only one taking pictures now.

The green man unraveled his legs and faced her. She spun into his arms which lifted her into the air momentarily, placing her on his opposite side. She tried to match his strange movements as he swung his arms in a freestyle motion. She twisted herself under him at the same time he moved over her. He grabbed her hand and with a wink began spinning her around him at an alarming rate.

Nabiki wrinkled her nose, smelling something burning when she realized it was her sister's shoes. She watched in awe as the man threw her sister up in the air. He stood there underneath a rapidly spinning Akane, looking bored when he looked up pretending to be shocked. He reached his arms out just as Akane began to drop and caught her. Not missing a beat, he spun her around his body, stopping just so that she rested in his arms, one arm supporting her back, the other her legs.

Akane looked up in amazement at the man. _This is too surreal,_ was all she managed to think before she locked eyes with the green skinned man. He was smiling like an idiot and winked at her again. Having barely enough time to register his intentions Akane felt the man's lips on her own, kissing her passionately. She felt electricity pass through her body, not noticing the screams as a couple dodged her shoes which had shoot off her feet.

Kuno entered the club at just that moment to see his Akane in the arms of another.  
  
######  
  
Ryouga swore as he trudged down a dark ally way. "I can't believe my luck. Of all nights to get lost, why tonight?" he said. He faced the brick wall. "Curse you Ranma!" he yelled, breaking open the wall with one punch.

He heard a crowd of people screaming at the interruption and looked up timidly to see if he had hurt anyone by accident. What he saw was Akane in the arms of a strange green man, kissing him passionately, her sister taking thousands of pictures by the second.

Then he saw red.  
  
#####  
  
Ranma drew back from the kiss, looking down at Akane's face. She opened her eyes slowly, a look of bliss on her face. Suddenly, he felt a presence above his head. "SCOUNDREL!" Kuno yelled bokken raised high above his head.

Quickly, Ranma zipped under him and gently placed Akane in a chair next to her sister.

"Come on Akane, let's go," Nabiki said calmly, grabbing a dazed Akane's hand. "Things are about to get interesting." Akane gathered her bearings long enough to understand and ran out of the club with her sister.  
  
The Liz: Oy Vae, this was an interesting chapter to write. I'm sorry for all the run on sentences, I got kinda carried away writing this. To explain the conversation between Mask Ranma and Non-Mask Ranma, Non-Mask Ranma is the real Ranma, insecurities and all. At the moment when he saw Akane, his reaction was strong enough to be heard by the Mask Ranma. And as for Akane's sudden amount of grace, I blame it on the Mask's powers.  
  
Next Chapter: Ryouga and Kuno team up and Ranma has a VERY interesting day.  
  
Review time!  
  
To Alex Ultra: There is a sequel coming out either this year or the next called The Son of the Mask. Jim Carry's not even in it though, so I'm a bit skeptical about it. I vaguely remember watching the cartoon series; I was five when the movie came out so there ya go.  
  
To avolare: Hehehe, the Green Goblin eh? Now that would be interesting. I can see it now, Ranma running around in a Spidey suit, dodging bombs from a very small and perverted Green Goblin... Creepy.  
  
To Ariyah-Chan: Thanks although I'm hoping that's a good interesting.  
  
To GATE: Yeah, I went on Google to look it up already. I put in The Mask 2 by the way and got the official site for the movie. To a: I wasn't aware there was a Mask comic. Was that what the movie was based off of?

To a: I wasn't aware there was a Mask comic. Is that what the movie was based off of?   
Till next time!


	6. Would you like fries with that?

The Liz: I swear, it must be curse that I have. Every sixth chapter I write has to suck. Lately I have been having some major writer's block and it's killing me! I haven't had almost anytime to write because my family is visiting from Ohio and I've had to keep them busy. Good news is that I have almost everything in this story mapped out from here on out. Unfortunately that isn't helping.  
  
And thanks to **Gnome Power** for reminding me that the Mask only has a green head. I sorta forgot...  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I forgot to mention The Mask doesn't belong to me. So yeah, it doesn't belong to me.  
  
Nabiki and Akane walked home quietly, Akane deep in thought and Nabiki checking her camera. "I got two whole rolls of tape! This is great!" Nabiki exclaimed, putting her camera back in her clutch.   
  
"Hey Nabiki," Akane asked nervously, gathering her scarf around her shoulders. "Do you think I could have one of those pictures?"   
  
Nabiki looked at her sister sideways. "Only one of them? You don't want all of them?" she asked.  
  
"Why would I want all of them?" Akane asked looking at her sister quizzically.   
  
Nabiki shrugged as looked up at the sky. "No reason. Which one do you want?" she asked.   
  
She watched as Akane turned deep red. "Well... the one at end," she said quietly.   
  
Nabiki smiled. "I got at least five pictures of the end," she said, patting her clutch.   
  
Akane looked up sharply at her sister. "Five? What do you need five for?" she asked knowing full well what Nabiki had five pictures for.  
  
"Well if it makes you feel better, I got a lot more pictures of you dancing with the guy than swapping spit," she said.   
  
Akane blushed again, then cast her eyes to the ground. "I didn't wanna kiss him," she said.   
  
"Coulda fooled me," Nabiki said as they came within distance of the dojo.   
  
Akane sighed. "I just hope he's alright. I mean we left him there with a pretty ticked off Kuno."   
  
"Aw, don't worry about Kuno hurting your lover boy," Nabiki said half-teasingly. "I'd be more worried about what Ryouga will do once he gets his hands on him."  
  
######  
  
Ranma stood up and brushed off his suit. "Can I help you?" he asked in a bored tone.  
  
"You swine!" Kuno yelled as he lunged at Ranma. "How dare you soil Akane Tendo's lips with you insolent arrogance?"   
  
"You know for all those fancy words, you're not that smart," Ranma said, easily avoiding Kuno's sword. "In fact, that made no sense." Suddenly, he leapt into the air, avoiding a volley of rapidly flying bandanas.   
  
Kuno screamed like a girl and threw himself on the floor to avoid what looked like razors to him.   
  
"Hey buddy, nice hair ya got there," Ranma said, facing a glowing Ryouga.   
  
Ryouga stood amid a pile of rubble, his aura threatening to burn the place down. "DIE!!!!!" Ryouga yelled as he charged Ranma, tarring off more bandanas and hurling them with all his might.   
  
"Would you cease and desist!" Kuno yelled from under a table. "Or at least aim better!"   
  
Ranma chuckled as he leapt from table to table, facing Ryouga the entire time. "You know you really should consider anger management," he said as he dodged another bandana with a pirouette.   
  
"You must DIE!" Ryouga yelled again while he whipped out his umbrella.   
  
"Here let me help you," Ranma said as he did a flip, landing behind Ryouga. "Take a seat." He ran up behind the dazed Ryouga with a chair, hitting him just behind the knees causing him to sit in the chair. Ranma pushed the chair to the stage, grabbing Kuno by the collar while he was moving.   
  
"Right, you stay there," he said stopping Ryouga in the middle of the stage. "Let me get a seat for you sir," he said, placing Kuno on his feet. He zipped away coming back with a chair just before Kuno was about to fall. "Be right back," he said before zipping away again.  
  
Just before Ryouga was able to get his bearings, a table and dinner set appeared in front of him. Faster than he could say "What the hell?" the green headed man appeared before him in full waiter attire.   
  
"What would you like for dinner Sir?" he said in a bad English accent.   
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Ryouga yelled.   
  
Kuno just sat across from him, looking down at the menu. "Well let's see... That looks pretty good..." he mumbled under his breath. Ryouga looked at him in disgust.  
  
"May I suggest the flaming dessert?" Ranma said the perfect model of decency.   
  
"I don't want anything with the word flame in it, now quit this charade and fight me!" Ryouga yelled, slamming his hand down on the table.   
  
"Yes, that sounds quite nice," Kuno said.   
  
"It'll be ready in a minute," Ranma said, running away to the kitchen. He came back three seconds later, carrying two ice cream sundaes on a tray.   
  
"Here you are sirs, two flaming desserts," he said, placing the dishes in front of the two men.   
  
"I thought they were to be flaming," Kuno said quizzically, poking it with his spoon.   
  
"You idiot! This is no time to be eating..." Ryouga yelled again before the ice cream exploded in his face.   
  
He and Kuno sat there for a moment, Kuno's hair sizzling. "This is no time to be eating dessert!" Kuno yelled, snapping out of his stupor. "That green faced man must pay for what he has done to Akane!"   
  
Ryouga glared at Kuno. "That's what I've been saying this entire time!" Suddenly, he stood up and looked around the room. "Where did he go?"  
  
Kuno looked frantically around the room. "There!" he yelled, pointing to a man leaving rapidly through the hole in wall Ryouga made.   
  
Kuno charged through the room and out the hole while Ryouga went the other way, managing to create a new hole in the wall.   
  
######  
  
"We're home!" Nabiki announced, walking into the family room, Akane following her.   
  
"How was you're evening?" Kasumi asked looking out from the kitchen.   
  
Nabiki shrugged. "It was alright, nothing special for me," she said, taking off her long white gloves. "Akane though, she was quite the busy girl."  
  
"Oh is that so?" Kasumi said, brining in a tray of cookies and tea. "Did you have fun Akane?"   
  
Akane nodded taking a cup of tea quickly. "It was nice. I really liked the music," she said as offhandedly as possible.   
  
"That's not all she liked," Nabiki said smoothly, taking a bite of her cookie. "Did you know that Akane is a great swing dancer?"   
  
"Nabiki!" Akane snapped, blushing furiously.   
  
"Oh did you dance with Ryouga?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Ryouga never showed up," Nabiki said coolly. "But she did dance with several other people."  
  
"Two is not several," Akane grumbled.   
  
"Oh my, two boys?" Kasumi asked shocked. "I never knew you were such a flirt."   
  
"Two boys do not count as flirting! And they came up to me anyway," Akane yelled slamming her hand down on the table.   
  
"Well then does giving one a kiss count a flirting?" Nabiki said.  
  
"What?! Akane, how could you?" Soun cried as he popped up behind her. "You're engaged to Ranma!"   
  
Children! Straying so far!Panda's sign read.  
  
"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me!" Akane yelled in her defense.  
  
Nabiki smiled and rose from her position. "I think I'm gonna go to bed now," she said, picking up her gloves. "Good night!"   
  
"Good night Nabiki," Kasumi said over her father's crying and Akane's protests.  
  
A minute later, a bloodcurdling scream was heard from upstairs, causing everyone to drop what they were doing and run upstairs.   
  
Akane was the first one there and ran into her sister's room. "Nabiki what's wrong? Did someone attack you?" she asked in a worried voice.   
  
Nabiki sat on her bed, her face white as the clean sheets beneath her. "My money," she whispered. "My money's gone."   
  
"What?" Akane said as she came closer to her sister. She saw her sister's closet wide open, a hidden compartment in the wall open revealing a broken safe.   
  
"My photo money, the money I get from Kuno for the pictures," Nabiki said quietly. "I always put it in the safe. I thought no one knew about it."  
  
"Oh my," Kasumi said as she walked having taken her time climbing the stairs. "Do you suppose it was that green man?"  
  
"What?!" Both Akane and Nabiki looked sharply at her sister. "What did you say?"   
  
"Earlier tonight, I saw a strange man with a green mask come out of Nabiki's room," Kasumi said with a worried look on her face.   
  
"You just decided to mention this now?" Nabiki said sharply. Akane was sitting on her sister's chair, her head in her hands.  
  
"Do you think?" Akane asked nobody in particular.   
  
"Come on Akane, how many people in Nermia go around with a green mask on?" Nabiki said to her sister. Suddenly, it hit her. Her eyes narrowed, causing everyone to take at least a few steps back.   
  
"Where's Ranma?"   
  
######  
  
Ranma moaned loudly as he turned in his bed. The morning light poured in through the window, targeting his face. _Man, I gotta stop doing these late nights._   
  
He heard a sharp knock at the door. "Ranma, wake up," a voice said. _That's not Akane,_ he thought groggily.   
  
"Get up now!"   
  
_That's Nabiki. What's she doing here?_ Suddenly Ranma's eyes snapped open. _Shit!_ "C-coming," he stuttered as he scrambled out of bed.   
  
The door was slid open by a seemingly cool and collected Nabiki. But when Ranma saw her eyes, he knew she was suspicious. "H-hey Nabiki, where's Akane?"   
  
"She's getting up now. She had quite a night last night," she said coolly with a sly smile. "Did you hear about it yet?"   
  
"Ah no, I was sleeping when you guys got home," he lied, praying that she would buy it. Nabiki's face showed no emotion.  
  
"It was quite a show. Akane can be awfully graceful when you're not around."  
  
Ranma chuckled nervously. "I doubt it. That tomboy doesn't have an ounce of grace in her."   
  
"I don't know Ranma, you shoulda seen her with that guy last night," Nabiki said, pushing past Ranma to look around his room. "Maybe it's you."  
  
"What guy?" Ranma asked. He knew what she was talking about, but if he showed it Nabiki would be all over him. _Just play along. Pray that she buys it._   
  
"This guy," Nabiki said, shoving a handful of pictures under Ranma's nose.   
  
Ranma took them nervously, afraid Nabiki would strike out at him. _She may not be a martial artist but damn she can be scary,_ he thought as he looked down at the pictures.   
  
Nabiki watched Ranma's face carefully for the usual signs of jealousy, already knowing there would be none. _He's lying about being asleep; I saw his room last night. A little messy, but he was not there. _  
  
Ranma looked down at the pictures. _Hey these aren't that bad. She got my good side,_ he thought letting his ego get to him. He flipped through the pictures, not really looking at them until he got the picture of him kissing Akane. "WHAT?" _She got a picture of this?!_  
  
"I have other pictures of that ya know," Nabiki said coolly, watching Ranma through slitted eyes._ It was him, I know it._ "1000 yen each."   
  
_Come on Ranma, play along, act normal._ He scoffed, and tossed the pictures to Nabiki. "Why would I want pictures of that dumb tomboy anyway?" he said as he turned around. "I'm gonna go spar with Pop."   
  
Nabiki smiled and bent over to pick up the pictures. _Now to catch him in the act,_ she thought as she flipped through the pictures again. She noticed the one with the kiss was missing.   
  
#####  
  
Akane walked down the street in silence, clutching her bag tightly. _Nabiki can't be right about Ranma. There's no way he could be the Mask, I mean..._ She blushed as she remembered the kiss the mysterious man gave her last night. _There is absolutely no way Ranma would do something like that._ She sighed as she tucked her hair behind her ears. _No, Ranma would never do that._  
  
Ranma studied Akane as he walked along the fence. _She's been awful quiet this morning,_ he thought._ Maybe she figured it out?_ Ranma almost laughed. _She hasn't even figured out about P-Chan, there's no way she figured it out now. Besides, if she had figured it out, I'd be in America by now. _  
  
Akane looked at the ground. _But that doesn't change the fact that that man is a thief. Nabiki's right about that, not many people run around with a green mask on._ Akane looked up at Ranma who was walking along the fence looking at her, but as soon as she looked at him he looked away angrily. _Ranma's been awfully quiet this morning. Did he find out about the man?_ Akane groaned. _There's no way he coulda missed it. That's all daddy would talk about this morning. And knowing Nabiki she's already showed him the pictures._   
  
Ranma pretended to look out at the clouds while watching Akane out of the corner of his eye. _Maybe I wouldn't be in America. I mean, she wasn't putting up much of a fight with me when I tried to kiss her and I was a stranger then._ He watched Akane sigh again with what looked like a dreamy look to him. _I mean, it'd be better if she kissed Ryouga, she knows him. But she didn't know me. And she was dancing with that other guy too._ Ranma stopped in his tracks. _Maybe it is me. Maybe Nabiki was right... Gah! Why do I care what that stupid tomboy does? _  
  
"Ranma? Are you alright?" Akane asked him. He looked down to see her looking up at him with a worried look.   
  
"Fine," he said in a gruff voice.   
  
"It's just that you were making all these funny faces just now," Akane said, pressing the matter further. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Just fine," he said.   
  
Akane sighed and looked down at her feet with an angry expression. _I was just trying to help._   
  
Suddenly Ranma jumped down from the fence and faced her. Akane looked at him angrily. "What?" she snapped.  
  
"Did you enjoy it?" Ranma asked flatly.   
  
Akane pushed past him. "Enjoy what?"   
  
"You know damn well what!" Ranma yelled after her. "Since when did you become so easy?"   
  
Akane whirled around. "Well would you've liked it if I kissed Ryouga instead?"  
  
"Well at least you woulda known him!"  
  
Next thing Ranma knew, he was traveling through the air via Akane's book bag._ Know what? I think too much. _  
  
Akane lowered her arm. "Baka," she grumbled.   
  
######  
  
The Liz: Grrrr... Bit of writer's block. I'm gonna cut off here for now. Please don't kill me if you thought some of the characters were OOC. And yes, I know this chapter sucked. I'm working on chapter seven as you read it.   
  
Next chapter: Suspicions are aroused, confirmed, and Ranma makes a date.  
  
Review time!   
  
To Clever Witch: Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm really glad to hear I've been keeping the spirit of Ranma ½ in my story.  
  
To Gnome Power!: Yeah, I hear the comic's violent. Me being the person I am, I like the comedy. And thanks for pointing out that mistake I made. I hope I made up for it here.  
  
To rewind gone nuts: If Ranma Mask's opponents didn't live to tell the tale then that would suck cause I really like Ryouga.  
  
To Ariyah-Chan: I hope the fight lived up to what you were expecting. If not I apologize, I'm not so good at fight scenes.  
  
To Magnus 17: Yes Ranma's curse still works as we will find out, I was hoping to have P-Chan get the mask and someone (sorta) bad will get the mask. You'll just have to wait to find out!  
  
Thanks for your reviews! They really help me out! 


	7. The Dramatic Conclusion Except Not

The Liz: An update of all things! I'm bravely fighting my way through my writer's block. I've got to finish the story by this week because school starts next Monday and if I don't finish it now I never will.

I got the entire Ranma ½ manga series on Monday. Reading the entire Saffron ordeal is a lot better than just reading a bad translation of the last few chapters. Ending nearly broke my heart though ****sniff Yeah, I am that obsessed. It also helped me change my mind about the ending (which you'll have to read).

By the way, for those of you that read Dream Therapy, Dr. Zileht shows up in this chapter. She's Exposition!Lady.

* * *

Ranma was sitting at his desk looking out the window. _Man, today sucks. _All day, all he had heard were rumors about Akane and her "make out session" with the mysterious masked man. About how Akane had dumped him for the mysterious masked man in particular. _She couldn't have dumped me cause I **am** the Mask! And sides, I didn't make out with her!_

"Ranchan?" Ranma jumped and looked up to see a worried Ukyo. "Are you alright? I said your name like three times."

Ranma shook his head. "Just had something on my mind is all," he grumbled.

Ukyo smiled broadly. "Well then maybe I can help," she said, pulling out a grill from nowhere. "So what's up sugar? Is this about Akane's make out session?"

"I didn't make out with her damn it!" Ranma yelled.

Ukyo looked at him with a blank expression. "Silly, no one said you did. I was talking about Akane and Ryouga."

Ranma made a face. "R-ryouga?"

"Yeah, weren't they on a date last night?" Ukyo said flipping the okonomiyaki onto a plate. "Anyway, I guess this means that you and Akane are through?"

"She kissed Ryouga too?"

Ukyo handed the plate to Ranma before giving him an odd look. "Too? You mean she made out with someone else? Wow, Akane sure has gotten easy lately."

"Raaanmmma," someone growled from behind Ranma. He turned around slowly, already knowing who it was.

"H-hey Akane, how ya been? It's not like we were talking about you or anything," he rambled.

Akane whipped out her mallet with the speed of light and was about to knock Ranma into a galaxy far, far away when Nabiki showed up.

"Akane, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked from the door.

Akane stopped the mallet three inches from Ranma's head. "What is it?" she growled.

"Nothing really, I just found out something very interesting that you might want to know that's all," Nabiki said. "I'll be up on the roof if you need me."

Akane looked quizzically at her sister before putting away her mallet. _Wonder what's so important?_ she thought to herself as she followed her sister to the roof.

Ranma watched Akane leave to room. _What's so important she had to go to the roof? _he thought as he took a bite of the okonomiyaki. Suddenly Ranma choked on the food. _She's gonna tell Akane I'm the Mask!_

"Ranchan, is something wrong?" Ukyo asked.

"Sorry gotta go!" Ranma said as he bolted out the classroom door.

Ukyo watched Ranma run out of the room and after Akane. "That's odd," she said to herself. "Wonder what's up?" Ukyo said getting up from her seat and following Ranma.

######

"Nabiki, what's wrong?" Akane asked. Her sister looked out over the school, her back faced to Akane.

"What if I told you I knew how to get in touch with this Mask guy?" Nabiki said mysteriously but loud enough for everyone to hear.

And everyone did hear. More than half the school was trying desperately to listen in on their conversation. Ranma had the best seat in the house being on roof of the stairs. He peered over the edge, glaring daggers at Nabiki. _She's gonna tell, I just know it. _

"You do?" Akane asked hopefully, as Ranma noted.

"Yep. I actually talked to him this morning," she said. "He's dying to meet you again. Said he can't get you off his mind."

_I never said any of that! What's she up to anyway? _Ranma thought frantically.

"Really?" Akane asked. "Wait a minute, how much is this gonna cost?"

Nabiki chuckled. "Don't worry, this one's on me," she said. "He said to meet him tonight at the park around sunset."

"Aren't you trying to get revenge on him for stealing your money?" Akane asked, a little suspicious.

"Oh don't worry about that sis," Nabiki said. "I already am."

Ranma gulped. _I coulda sworn she was looking at me when she said that._

"Just think about it," Nabiki said making her way to the door. She opened the door to a now deserted stairwell and turned back to face her sister. "You don't want to disappoint him now do you?"

#####

A small figure bounded away from the school roof. _So, he's going to meet Akane tonight eh? In the park at sunset. _He hefted his already heavy bag full of panties over his shoulder. _Tonight, he will pay for what he did to me. He will pay dearly._

#####

"What did you say?" Kuno yelled. "He has made a date with Akane?"

Nabiki nodded and took a sip of her soda. "Yep, tonight," she said.

"You must tell me where!" he yelled, slapping down a wad of bills on Nabiki's desk.

She glanced at it, calculated the amount in her head and nodded. "1000 yen more and you've got a deal."

#####

Ranma watched Akane in English class closely. _Is she really gonna go? I mean, she's engaged to me! If she goes, it's like cheating on me. But if she goes, it's like saying that she really likes me. Or would it be that she likes the mask me?_

Ranma watched as one of Akane's friends passed her a note and Akane leaned over to take it. _Then there's Nabiki to deal with. She might be setting me up or something._

"Miss Tendo, do you mind translating sentence fifteen?"

"Yes sensei."

_I just won't go tonight that's all. That way, no one can pin me as the Mask. _He remembered last night's kiss, how he had enjoyed that one brief moment without having to worry about Akane booting him into outer space. _Then again... _

#####

Three hours later, Ranma was still debating with himself. _Gah! This is pointless, _he thought. _If she isn't going, then why the hell should I go? I just gotta ask her if she's going or not, that's all. Nothing to it. _

The two were on their way home from school, Ranma on the fence as usual while Akane was on the ground. It was as quiet as it had been that morning, both thinking hard.

Ranma took a deep breath. _Stay smooth; don't let her suspect a thing. _"So Akane, you thinking about that green dude again?" _Real smooth dumb ass. _

Akane looked sharply at him. "As a matter of fact I was," she said. "Wanna make something of it?"

_Come on Ranma. You won't get any answers if you're in the next town over. _"No not really. It's just that..." _How do I say this? _"I know the guy!"

Akane was just as surprised by what Ranma said as he was. "You do?"

"Uh yeah," he said nervously. "We used to spar a lot when I was younger. He's a really good fighter actually." _It's not like I'm lying. _

"Yeah well, he's a pretty good dancer too," Akane mumbled.

Ranma stole a glance at Akane who was blushing heavily. "Well ya know," he said, jumping down in front of her. "I taught him a few moves myself." _Now that's a lie. _

Akane looked at him skeptically. "Oh really?" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah really," he said a little annoyed. He sighed. "Anyway, he's a really nice guy and all. You might wanna meet him, ya know get to know him better," he said. _Wait a minute. Why am I encouraging her? _"Not that I care or anything ya know."

Akane sighed. "Yeah, I know."

Ranma looked at her closely, not expecting that reaction from her.

Akane walked ahead of him, her head hanging. _Maybe I should go meet him, _she thought. _It's not like it's going to kill me or anything. _

Ranma watched her walked down the street, still processing what he had just said. _Damn! I still don't know if she's going or not!_ He sighed and started to follow her. _I need some help on this one. _

#####

"Yo, is anyone here?" Ranma said loudly as he entered the clinic. He had decided visiting Dr. Tofu was the best idea since anyone else would try to kill him or try to force him to get married. Or both.

"Ranma, what a surprise," Dr. Tofu said as he entered the lobby area. "Come on back, I'll get you some tea."

"Sure," Ranma said, walking into the backroom. It was well lit and neatly kept, a table set up with a pot of tea already there.

"This is my friend, Dr. Zileht," Dr. Tofu said, indicating to a woman that was sipping her tea. She had short hair that was red on the bottom and white blonde on the top, and was wearing an Astro Boy t-shirt and flare blue jeans. Ranma noticed she didn't have any shoes on. "She's a psychiatrist from Europe."

"How do you do?" she said cheerfully, shaking Ranma's hand.

"You sound American," Ranma said, sitting down at the table.

"Yes, I grew up there. I've just been studying abroad since I finished high school," she said with a smile. "You must be Ranma Saotome. I've heard a lot about you."

Ranma laughed. "Yeah, I'm a pretty famous martial artist around here," he said without a hint of modesty.

"So I've heard," Dr. Zileht said.

"So Ranma, what brings you here?" Dr. Tofu said. "You joints seem to be in the proper place and you don't seem bruised."

"Actually doc, I wanted to show you something," Ranma said as he pulled out the mask. He had gone home and gotten it already.

"Hmmm... Looks like some sort of ceremonial mask," Dr. Tofu said taking a closer look at it. "European by the looks of it. Do you recognize it Rowan?" he said to Dr. Zileht.

Dr. Zileht picked up the mask and looked at it closely. "Looks Norwegian to me. Really old Norwegian, maybe dating back to the Vikings," she said. "Maybe Loki? Or Thor? I haven't studied Norse mythology in so long..."

"Who's Loki?" Ranma asked, having heard the name before.

"Norse god of night, fire, and mischief. The king god Odin banished him from Valhalla to prevent Ragnarok."

Ranma's face was blank. "What's Ragnarok?" he asked.

"The end of the gods and the world as we know it basically," Dr. Zileht said calmly taking a sip of her tea. "This is really good Ono, where'd you get it?"

"Wait a minute, you said Loki was banished," Ranma said. "What if he got banished into the mask?"

Dr. Zileht shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised. Curses are just as strong in Europe as they are here."

"So you mean that when I put on this mask, I get possessed by a god?" Ranma said indignantly.

"Must be," Dr. Tofu said.

"Anyway, would you mind if I took this back to my office to study it?" Dr. Zileht asked. "If it's true that Loki was banished into this mask, then it spells trouble for anyone that uses it."

"Uh actually, I need it for tonight," Ranma said sheepishly.

Both doctors looked at Ranma strangely. "You would've happened to get a date with this thing would you?" Dr. Zileht said teasingly. She and Dr. Tofu laughed until they noticed Ranma's blush had gotten deeper. "Oh wow, you did, didn't you?"

"Not really, it's just some stupid violent tomboy," Ranma muttered.

"Well why don't you just tell her the truth?" Dr. Zileht said offhandedly.

Ranma and Dr. Tofu exchanged glances. "I don't know if that's such a good idea Rowan," Dr. Tofu said.

"Yeah, if I told her what was going on, I'm not even sure Dr. Tofu could fix me," Ranma said nervously.

"Yeah, but maybe she wouldn't be so mad if you told her instead of her finding out on her own. I know that's what I would want my boyfriend to do."

"I'm not her boyfriend!"

"Maybe we should just let him have it for tonight. That way, he can keep his date then make up an excuse about why he can't see her again," Dr. Tofu said. "He'll bring it by your office and all will be well, right Ranma?"

Dr. Zileht sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this. Look, go ahead and get your date over with but as soon as your done, you bring that mask right to my office. I need to keep it safe so nothing bad will come of it," she said sternly.

"It's not a date!" Ranma said.

"Then give it to me," Dr. Zileht said flatly.

Ranma stood up quickly. "No, I'll use it," he said. "Thanks for the help!" he said making a hasty exit.

"He's in way over his head Tofu and we just got him in deeper," Dr. Zileht said.

Dr. Tofu sighed and sat down. "I know, but I have confidence that Ranma can take care of himself."

Meanwhile, a small black pig ran away from beneath the office window, 'Bwee, bwee, bwee, bweeing' all the way down to Ucchan's.

######

"Ranma! Prepare to die!" Ryouga yelled as he charged into Ucchan's. Ukyo and several shocked customers looked up at him.

"Do you mind not threatening Ranma honey in my restaurant?" Ukyo said. "Scares away the customers."

"Ukyo! Where's Ranma, he must pay!" Ryouga yelled.

"What'd he do this time?" Uyko asked tiredly as she flipped an okonamiyomi in the air.

"He forced Akane to kiss him!"

The okonamiyomi dropped to the floor. "He did what?" Ukyo said menacingly.

"Last night at the club, he stole a kiss from Akane while disguised as a monster in a green mask!" Ryouga yelled.

"And how do you know it was Ranma honey under the mask?!" Ukyo yelled back, her temper rising.

"I heard him say it at Dr. Tofu's. He said he was the Mask!"

Ukyo scoffed. "That's impossible, Akane's got a date with the Mask tonight," she said confidently. "Ranma defiantly wouldn't go on a date with her," she said as she began cleaning up the restaurant and pushing people out the door. "I mean, he hates her," she said, grabbing Ryouga by the collar and putting up a 'Closed' sign on Ucchan's door. "Come on Ryouga, we're going to the park!"

######

Kuno swung his sword at picture of Ranma, whose face he had painted green. "You shall pay for the humiliation you caused me," he muttered. "I, Kuno, the Blue Thunder, shall avenge Akane Tendo, that I promise!"

######

Happosai waited patiently in the tree above a bench in the park. "Sunset approaches. It's almost time."

######

Akane threw another shirt to the ground. "No, that won't do," she muttered as she searched for another shirt. _It's not like a date or anything. I'm just meeting him, that's all. No big deal._

Outside her window, Ranma looked on as she pulled out outfit after outfit. _Man, she's really pulling out the stops isn't she?_ he thought. _Maybe I should tell her the truth about all this. Maybe she wouldn't be all that mad. _He looked at the sky and sighed. "Guess I better get going," he said as he grabbed the mask.

Nabiki smiled as she watched Ranma bound off towards the park. "This should be fun."

* * *

The Liz: And bit by bit, I am working through the evil writers block. Gah, it's midnight! I need to get some sleepy-by.

Next Chapter: A disastrous date and everybody was kung fu fighting!

Reviews! Yay!

To Ariyah-Chan: I'm glad you liked the fight. I had a song picked out for this story from the moment I started writing it. snickersYall are gonna hate me

To Gnome Power!: Yeah, I'm more of a 'Instead of punching them, make them punch themselves' type of person. But I hope to get in at least one fight scene (or a very well choreographed one)

To Gopu: I'm glad you liked the chapter!

Night-night everyone!


	8. Everybody was KungFu Fighting!

The Liz: Once again, we are brought here to witness my battle against writer's block, which I'd like to believe I'm winning. But no one can tell for sure until the very end of this chapter! Let's watch. That and the fact that I got banned from updating cause of my story People On the Internet. Apparently I broke a rule, don't know, whatever man.

Also, even though these characters are not real, I would like to apologize quite sincerely for what I'm about to make them do. So guys, 'specially Ranma, I'M SORRY! It's just so much fun to do this

By the way, _italics mean singing when indicated._

Happosai was bored. He had already spent two hours in that stupid tree, eager to finish off the menace that had humiliated him. _Two hours I could have spent doing more productive things, _he thought. _Like helping the ladies take down their laundry._

He looked towards the crimson sky and smirked. _It's almost time, _he thought. Suddenly, he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. It was a very nervous young man with a black pigtail and Chinese clothing. _Oh ho, what do we have here? _Happosai thought as he watched Ranma sit down on the bench.

Ranma was nervous, no doubt about that. As soon as he sat down, he got right back up and began pacing. _The truth isn't that bad. I mean, I can always blame it on being possessed right? S'not like it hasn't happened before, _he thought. He looked down at the piece of wood in his hands. _Then again, when has she ever listened to that? _

He sighed and sat down again. _Maybe I should just put on the Mask, get this thing over with, and never use it again. I'll give it to Dr. Zileht and I can go back to how it was. _The sun was sinking lower into the sky, giving the silent park a very serene feel.

_**Is that what you really want?**_

_Shut up! _he thought violently, pushing the voices to the back of his head. He looked down at the mask, the sun giving it an eerie green glow. _So I guess I better put this thing on 'fore Akane..._

"Ranma?" Akane said as she walked up to the bench. "What are you doing here?"

Ranma jumped. "A-akane?" The setting sun behind her body created an angelic aura around her, a big difference from her blue fighting spirit Ranma was used to seeing. "You look... nice," he said nervously.

Akane blushed lightly as she smiled. "Mind if I sit here?" she said, indicating the space beside Ranma.

Ranma shook his head stiffly. Akane sat down and placed her hands in her lap. "So what **are** you doing here?"

"I uh, I'm just here cause..." Ranma said, scratching the back of his head. _She looks so cute._ "Cause I wanted to make sure you guys got together alright."

"That's awfully nice of you," Akane said, her face turning red. "It's a nice night isn't it?" she said trying to break the silence.

"Uh yeah, really nice," Ranma said, trying to focus on anything but Akane.

Ryouga clenched his fist as he watched the awkward couple from the bushes. "That bastard, making a move on Akane like that! He will pay," he growled.

"Oh shut it," Ukyo said irritably. _This doesn't prove anything about the Mask, _she thought, her grip tightening on her giant spatula

"What's that you have in your hands?" Akane said looking at the wooden mask Ranma was nervously fiddling with.

Ranma froze. _Time for my exit._ "W-well I better get going eh Akane?" he said, getting up quickly from the bench. "Later!"

"Ranma, wait!" Akane yelled after Ranma who disappeared behind a large bush. Suddenly, she heard a clap of thunder as the wind picked up.

* * *

Kuno ran as fast as he could towards the middle of the park, bokken in hand. "I will avenge Akane Tendo's honor!" he yelled as he charged ahead. He caught sight of Akane up ahead, who was shielding her eyes. "What treachery is this? Why is the wonderful Akane shielding her beautiful eyahh!" A large shoe flew from behind a bush where a small tornado was occurring, hitting Kuno squarely on the head.

* * *

Nabiki smiled as she reached for the phone. Dialing the number, she brought the receiver to her ear. "Hello, Officer Roronora? It's Nabiki. I think I'll call in that favor you owe me."

* * *

Akane looked up once the wind had died down. "Ranma?" A figure flipped out from behind the bush, landing a foot from Akane. He propped himself against a tree, giving Akane a perfect view of his white jacket and pants with a red silk shirt, a contrast to his bald green head. 

"Well hello there," Ranma said. "We meet again. Do you believe in destiny Miss Tendo?" he asked. "Do you believe that destiny has brought us together again, that it is written in the stars that we will be one? I do!"

With one swift movement, he took a shocked Akane in his arms and swept her off her feet. "Kiss me my dear, and together we will sail the seas of love, just you and I all alone with each other."

Akane quickly got over her shock and answered Ranma with a swift knee to the groin, a move she never liked using. Ranma immediately let go of her, his face screwed up in pain while Akane made her escape.

"She is rambunctious," Ranma said in a high pitched, pain filled voice. "I love it!" He zipped around to place himself in front of the fleeing Akane, smiling a cocky smile. "Why do you run? Are you afraid?" he said, advancing on the girl forcing her to step back.

"I'm not afraid," Akane said forcefully, although her eyes betrayed her. She moved back again when the seat of the bench knocked her below her knees. Akane fell backwards; about to fall on the bench when she felt two strong arms catch her. She looked up to see the Mask, who had a small smile on his face.

He brought Akane back to her feet slowly, his arms still wrapped around her waist. "Are you alright?" he asked. Akane nodded, a blush rising to her face. The man winked at her, slowly bringing his face closer to hers.

_Wait a minute! _Akane thought frantically._ Come on Akane, get a hold of yourself! You can take this guy with one..._

"RANMA!"

Ranma rolled his eyes and sighed. "Will you excuse me?" he said, picking up Akane and placing her on the bench. "This'll only take a second." He turned towards Ryouga who was standing up behind a bush, his battle aura dancing around him. "Can I help you?"

"You must die!!" Ryouga yelled charging towards Ranma, whipping out bandanas at the speed of light.

"I must know where **do** you get your hair accessories?" Ranma said, idly dodging the bandanas that were buzzing past him.

"Ranma! How could you?!" Ukyo screamed as she launched an attack from behind, her giant spatula raised above her head. Ranma stepped to the side, ducking his head to avoid another bandana.

"Hello there, what have we here?" he said, raising an eyebrow when he saw the depth of the crater Ukyo's spatula made.

Meanwhile, Kuno groggily raised his head to see two fairly recognizable people fighting the green headed cur while Akane sat dumbfounded on a nearby park bench. "AKANE!" Kuno yelled, sprinting to the girl, arms open wide. "I have come for you my..." Kuno's was bashed into the ground by Ryouga and Ukyo, both who had been aiming for Ranma.

"Stop getting in the way!" Ukyo yelled as she peeled her spatula off of Kuno.

"Where'd he go?" Ryouga yelled, looking around frantically. Ukyo looked up to see the Ranma running off towards the street.

"Ranma! You won't get away that easily!" Ukyo yelled, making sure to grab Ryouga's collar before sprinting off.

Akane sat on the bench silently, her head spinning. She looked down at the craters that Ukyo had made, then looked at one of the bandana's that had wedged itself in the bench two inches from her. _They kept calling him..._

"Sweeto!" Happosai exclaimed as he launched himself at Akane. Akane screamed from shock as the old lecher attached himself to her bosom, and then swatted him from her chest.

"Stupid old pervert!" she yelled as she got up and ran out of the park.

Happosai righted himself and watched the girl sprint out of his sight. "Well, that was nice," he said to himself. "Now I have the strength to defeat Ranma!" He hopped out of the park, cackling like a maniac.

From the shadows, a pair of glasses glinted in the moonlight.

* * *

Ranma spun down the street, laughing silently to himself. _Chumps,_ he thought while slamming the gates to the park shut, taking several pieces of wood and chains to board up the doors. He sighed in relief as he turned around to face the entire Nermia police force, guns out and aimed. In the air he could see several SWAT team helicopters hovering in the air, search lights glaring in his face. 

Ranma looked blankly at the police force and screamed his eyes and skull popping out of his skin.

"It's all over now Ranma," Nabiki said calmly on a megaphone. "Put your hands up!"

The stone wall behind Ranma suddenly burst open, revealing a very pissed off Ryouga who was followed by Uyko. "RANMA! YOU WILL DIE!"

Ranma looked frantically around for an escape route, but the police had him surrounded on all sides. _Well there's more than one way to get out, _he thought.

Nabiki recognized the smile on his face. It was the same one she used while making a deal._ What's he up to? _

Ranma boldly slid up closer to the large group of police. "Hit it!" Several loud clicks were heard all around as the search lights were moved to full blast and were positioned on Ranma. He seemed to be wearing his normal clothing, a set of Chinese clothing with one major difference. His red shirt was sparkly like something Prince would wear. And that scared Nabiki.

Music filled the air, a light techno tune that had all the police tapping their foot to. Ranma was bopping along to the music, a huge smile on his green face. Then he started to sing.

_Everybody was Kung-Fu fighting, those jerks were fast as lightning,_ Ranma sang remarkably well. _In fact it was a little bit frightn'ing. _He performed a lightning quick snap kick in the air and several police gasped. Ranma smiled before continuing._ They fought with expert timing._

Ukyo looked on suspiciously, when she noticed Ryouga bobbing his head to the music. _Idiot,_ she thought as she subconsciously tapped her foot.

_There was funky China men, in funky China town. They were trapping when up, _Ranma sang as he slid up to the front line a few inches from a cops face. The man's eyes went big and his grip tightened on the gun trigger._ They were trapping when down, _Ranma smiled as he quickly slid back from the police man.

_It's an ancient Chinese Art, and everybody knew their part._ Ranma flipped in the air to land in front of Ryouga. Ryouga eyes grew wide from shock._ For my friend, ain't you a stiff,_ Ranma sang as Ryouga recovered from his shock, and threw a punch which Ranma easily blocked. _Then I'm kicking from the hip. _Ranma swung out his leg to aim at Ryouga's head, but Ryouga blocked it.

_Everybody was Kung-Fu fighting, those kids were fast as lightning. _Nabiki watched as Ryouga and Ranma spared into the cleared off area in front of the police when she realized something frightening. **Ryouga **was singing and very well for that matter.

_In fact it was a little bit frightn'ing; _Ryouga's baritone voice rang out as he playfully threw another punch at Ranma.

_They fought with expert timing, _Ranma finished, throwing another kick at Ryouga.

Nabiki was floored. _There is just no way that's **Ryouga **singing, _she thought as she watched the "sparring" match through a video camera screen. _Since when did Ryouga take fighting Ranma so lightly?_

Meanwhile, some police men had formed a chorus line and were swaying back and forth singing "Oh-oh-oh-ohhh! Oh-oh-oh-ohhh!"

Nabiki grinned as she widened her camera shot. _Vegas, here we come! _she thought. Suddenly a strong female voice joined the group.

_There was funky Billie Jim and little Sammy John, _Ukyo sang as she strutted out, her long hair swinging behind her. _He said, here comes the big boss, let's get it on! _She swung her battle spatula in the air like a baton.

_We took a bow, and made a stand, started swinging with the hand, _Ryouga sang as he and Ranma matched each other's moves as though it was choreographed.

_A sudden swift motion made me stiff, _Ranma sang as Ukyo brought down her spatula between him and Ryouga, breaking off their fight. _Now we're in for a brand new trip!_

The music changed as Ranma slid to the front of the police chorus line. Nabiki filmed eagerly as he tipped his head as he moon-walked to the left and the right, then dropped to the ground in a split, popping back up and doing it again. He did a couple back springs out of the view of the camera. _Akane's gonna love this. Not to mention the DDR Company, _thought Nabiki.

Nabiki didn't notice though that Akane was now climbing over the wall. She hoisted herself onto the top of the wall and looked out below her to see a musical number led by the man with the green mask. "What the hell?!"

_Everybody was Kung-Fu fighting! _Everyone was singing now, Ranma, Ukyo, and Ryouga in front. _Those kids were fast as lightning! _the police force sang as Ranma and Ryouga strode forward, their wide legs overlapping as they walked.

_In fact it was a little bit frightn'ing!_ Ranma and Ryouga sang together. Ukyo flipped over them gracefully and landed with her battle spatula out. _But they did it with expert timing, _Ukyo sang in her treble voice. With a "Hiyah!" she sliced her spatula through the air with a swish.

Only Ranma noticed a small blur fly under Ukyo's legs and into the crowd of police men. _Time for my exit, _he thought as he slid out of the crowd, unaware that Nabiki's camera was still watching him.

_Oh-oh-oh-ohhh! Oh-oh-oh-ohhh! Oh-oh-oh-ohhh! Oh-oh-oh-ohhh! _

"OH!" A female officer yelled as she felt something latch onto her chest.

"I like a woman in uniform," Happosai cackled. The old voice snapped everyone out of their state of bliss and soon there was a huge mass of confused police men and women along with several cries of "RANMA!! YOU WILL DIE!"

Ranma giggled as he slipped into a nearby ally way. "Better get rid of this while the old goats got them busy," he said as he reached behind his head. He grasped the edge of the mask and with a great deal of force pried the mask off his face. _Almost there,_ Ranma thought as he felt the last of his skin break free from the wooden mask. Sighing, he turned to take his leave.

"Ranma!" a cackled voice exclaimed from behind him. Ranma felt a sudden wash of cold water over him, changing him immediately to a she. Before Ranma could react, Happosai attached himself to Ranma, nuzzling his nose in her chest. Ranma fell back from the force of Happosai's launch, the mask flying out of her hands.

* * *

Kuno ran through the park towards the uproar. _It must be that green faced scur!_ he thought as he burst through the pile of rubble Ryouga had made earlier. "Prepare to face Kuno, the Blue Thunder!" He charged into the crowd at full speed, waving his bokken wildly when something hard and wooden hit him in the face, molding to his features. 

"Get **off** me!" Ranma yelled as she punched Happosai to the ground. Suddenly, she saw a huge black cloud gathering over a certain kendo student. Kuno had dropped his bokken and was now clutching his face in agony. "Oh shit."

* * *

The Liz: I DID IT! I got rid of my writer's block! YES YES YES YES YES! No if only I could adjust my time schedule... I've started school already and I also joined the swim team so that kinda eats up my time. 

As for the story, I don't own the lyrics to "Kung-Fu Fighting." And yes, those were the lyrics. I was twitching the entire time I wrote this man. Anywhos, please review, I'm really not sure on how this chapter turned out. By the by, I've got a whole scene done in the next chapter and since my writer's block is gone...

Next Chapter: A sudden shift of power and Akane looks really nice in memory metal.

Reviews!

To Magnus17: I hope that this chapter was a good as you thought it would be. I'm a bit nervous about it.

To Koala Kitty: I'm glad you like it, I just hope you still do... Can you tell I'm nervous about this chapter?

To LadyCresentStar: giggles I love that quote man! It's freakishly awsome

Till next time!


	9. Although Not! Bad Stuff!

The Liz: Okay so here's the deal. I am having some kick-ass writer's block sigh again. So what I'm gonna do is this. I'll post this chapter, then I'm not even gonna try to write until next Saturday. Until then, I am drowning myself in anime (Abenobashi!) So bear with me with this chapter k? I'll try to do better next time.

_Ranma girly thoughts. Yes, they do exist now. shudder_

* * *

Akane jumped down from the brick wall and landed gracefully on her bottom. "Aww man..." she said as she rose from the ground.

She looked out to see a large crowd of police men had formed a ring around a lone figure which was clawing at his face. Akane could see Ranma-chan off to the side watching intently. She could also see Ryouga running away from the crowd in a rage.

"What's going on?" Akane asked herself out loud.

* * *

Kuno clawed desperately at the piece of wood that had attached itself to his face. He could feel it merging with his skin, the electricity melting into his pores. His mind was spinning and rearranging itself inside his head and thunder roared in his ears. Then as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped. Kuno felt great.

Ranma-chan watched in apprehension as Kuno rose slowly from the ground, playing up the drama no doubt. There seemed to be nothing wrong with him, he was still wearing that ridiculous outfit and his hair was the same curly brown. If you ignored the fact that his skin was now a bright green, he seemed normal.

"What power is this that courses through my veins? It is though I have been reborn!"

Ranma rolled her eyes. _Too normal if you ask me._

"Ranma!" Ukyo yelled as she emerged from the crowd of frightened police men. Kuno turned to face Ukyo, his eyes bright.

"What lovely vision is this? Have you come to challenge me, my lady?" Kuno asked, drawing his sword.

Ranma did a double take. _Wait a minute, since when did Kuno get a sword?! _"Uc-chan! He's got a sword!"

But Ukyo wasn't even listening. Her battle spatula dropped to the ground with a loud clang and her eyes got all starry-like. "H-hi there," she said shyly, her face turning red.

Kuno was almost as shocked as Ranma was, but quickly recovered. "My dear, you have nothing to fear from me. I mean you no harm," he said as he slid closer to Ukyo, his green face radiating sincerity.

Ukyo blushed and she looked down shyly. "I-I know that," she said.

_Gag me with a fork! What the hell is going on?_ Ranma thought. "Ukyo, have you lost your mind?! It's KUNO!"

Upon hearing his name, Kuno whirled around to face Ranma. "Pig-tailed girl!" he exclaimed.

_Aww man, I really don't... he's kinda hot. _"ACK! What the hell was that?!" Ranma screamed as she clutched her head in agony.

"My pig-tailed goddess, something ales you! Let Kuno, the Blue Thunder, comfort you in your time of need!" Kuno yelled as he glomped Ranma.

"Ack! Too... strong!" Ranma gasped. _There's something horribly wrong going he's so strong. _"N-nooo...." Ranma-chan struggled to breath in Kuno's vice grip, something she was not used to.

"B-but Kuno, I thought..." Ranma heard Ukyo say from the sidelines.

"I'm sorry dearest spatula girl, but my heart belongs to only one!" Kuno said whirling around to face Ukyo still holding Ranma-chan extremely close.

"H-help..." Ranma gasped. Her face was turning blue rapidly from lack of lung expansion.

* * *

"Excuse me, sorry I didn't mean to, please move, I need to see what's going on!" Akane said to random police men as she fought her way through the crowd. _I'm getting nowhere! What is going on up there? _

"You mean you're dumping me?"

Akane hear began beating faster. _That was Ukyo's voice!_

"I'm sorry but I cannot betray my one true love!"

Akane stopped dead in her tracks. "K-Kuno?" _Now I've got to get up there. And where's Ranma? _Her question was soon answered as she burst through the crowd into the clearing. Ranma was being held in a bear hug by a green faced Kuno, who was trying to convince a love-stuck Ukyo that they could never be together.

"Uh, could someone explain this to me?" Akane asked.

"Most certainly miss," an observing police man told her. "That young man with the green skin over there put on a mask that made him super strong and from the looks of it, a ladies man."

Akane looked from the man to the scene in front of her then back to the man. "You're kidding right?"

"How else do explain that Saotome's girlfriend switching over to that lunatic Kuno?" the police man said.

"You mean you know who they are?" Akane said.

"Who doesn't? Do you have any idea how many "Disturbing the Peace" calls we've gotten because of those hooligans?" He turned towards Akane with sudden recognition. "Aren't you that Tendo girl that's too prideful to admit you like the Saotome boy?"

Akane bristled. "No!" _But still, _Akane thought turning back to the soap opera in front of her. _I've gotta do something before Ranma's strangled to death. _

"Kuno!" she exclaimed as she stepped out into the fray. "I challenge you!"

All eyes turned to Akane's not-so-threatening figure. "Akane Tendo! I never dreamed you would challenge me!" Kuno exclaimed as he dropped Ranma to the ground in a gasping heap.

"Damn gasp idiot. Almost as gasp bad as Ryouga," Ranma-chan gasped.

"Back off Akane!" Ukyo yelled. "Kuno's mine!"

Akane ignored Ukyo and stared down a smug Kuno when she began to feel strange. _He's not that bad looking really, _she thought. She shook her head violently, shaking such vulgar thought from her head. _Cut it out Akane, you've got to win this. _

"If I win, I will allow you to date me!" Kuno exclaimed as he charged at Akane.

Ranma's head snapped up._ Akane doesn't know about the sword! _"Akane!"

Akane barely had any time to block Kuno's blow which she quickly realized wasn't normal. She gasped in pain as she felt the swords sharp edge sink into her arm, sinking to the ground in shock.

"Akane!!" Ranma yelled as she ran towards Akane. Kuno got to her first though.

"My dearest Akane! I have injured you unintentionally! Allow me to take you back to my estate to nurse you back to health!"

"Put me down!" Akane yelled as Kuno picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "I'm not done here!"

"Let us be off!" Kuno yelled as he bounded over the heads of the shocked police men and onto one of the near-by roofs.

Ranma watched Kuno's retreating figure in shock. _Did what I think happen, just happen? _"Kuno! You bastard, get back here!" Ranma yelled as she quickly followed Kuno.

Ukyo watched Ranma jump from roof to roof in pursuit of Kuno, shook her head violently, then turned to the police man Akane had been talking to. "Did-did I just make a pass at Kuno?"

Grimly the police man nodded. "Right," Ukyo said firmly. "That hits my weird limit for today." With that, she turned and walked away.

Nabiki smiled as she turned off her camera. "Well that was interesting. And not a minute of it will end up on the cutting room floor."

* * *

"Kuno! Where'd you run off to?" Ranma yelled into the night. She looked around frantically for any sign of the green faced freak but it was as though he had disappeared without a trace.

Ranma distinctly remembered the chaos he left in his wake when he wore the mask but there was no path of ruble to track down Kuno. _Something isn't right about this Kuno though. He seems normal but I don't think he's even kidnapped anyone, especially Akane. There's something going on here that we don't know about._

Suddenly, the sound of a bell rang in the air, signifying chaos. "Nihao Ranma!" Shampoo exclaimed in her high pitched voice as she crashed her bike on Ranma's head. "You come to Café yes?" she said as she pulled out a full kettle of hot water from behind her, pouring the contents onto Ranma's head. "Talk to Great-grandmother."

"Get off me! I gotta find Kuno!" Ranma yelled in his loud male voice.

"It might be unwise to do so," Cologne's crinkled voice reached Ranma's ears. "Without a feasible plan at the very least."

"What the hell are you talking about? I go in there, kick his butt, get Akane, and leave," Ranma said impatiently.

"Forget violent girl, marry Shampoo!" Shampoo squealed in his ear.

"I think we should discuss this somewhere a bit more private?" Cologne suggested.

"What's there to discuss? I can take Kuno any time, any day!" Ranma yelled.

"Not as he is. He may not have discovered it yet, but he will soon discover the depth of his power. What will you do then?"

Ranma grumbled something incoherent as Shampoo snuggled on him. He knew the extent of the mask's power

"Exactly. Now let's get going, I want you to explain to me what has happened exactly as it happened," Cologne said as she hopped away on her cane.

* * *

Ryouga trudged through thick foliage he knew wasn't there five minutes earlier. "Damn that Ranma! This is all his fault!" He pushed aside a rather large branch that snapped off the tree. "Him and that damned mask."

* * *

Kuno sighed as he landed gracefully inside the Kuno manor walls. As much as he admired the beautiful Akane Tendo, carrying her over his shoulder half way across town kicking and screaming was a bit annoying.

Akane on the other hand was perfectly content to scream till her lungs exploded. "Put me down you pervert! You didn't beat me yet!"

"Really Miss Tendo, kicking only makes your plight worse," Kuno said in a cold voice.

Akane stopped immediately at the tone of her captor's voice. "Who are you?"

"Very simple really," Kuno said as he carried Akane further into the house. No one seemed to be home, which would suit his plan perfectly. "I am the same Kuno that you know and love, only shall we say, a bit more intelligent."

"What do you mean by intelligent?" Akane asked, fear crawling into her body. A smart Kuno was not a good Kuno.

"I am no longer hindered by the veil of hallucination as I once was," Kuno said, turning down the hallway and continuing to walk. "I see the world anew through these eyes and I have come upon a revelation."

"What's that?" Akane asked coldly.

"That honor has gotten me nowhere in my life. That my sister had the right idea when she chose the path of a coward, choosing trickery and manipulation over truth and a sane mind."

"Sane mind?" Akane commented. "Since when did you ever have a sane mind?"

"Since about ten minutes ago when I put on the mask," Kuno answered.

_This isn't good, _Akane thought as she was carried down the hallway. _If Kuno starts acting like Kodachi, we'll all be in big trouble. _She heard Kuno slide open a door into a dark room. _Where's Ranma? _"Ranma..." Akane began.

"Yes, Ranma," Kuno said with malice in his voice. "He will pay for making a fool of me all these months." He picked her up and put her softly down on the bed. "And you'll help me my love," Kuno said dangerously as he turned around and opened a closet.

Suddenly Akane recognized what room they were in. "Why are we in Kodachi's room?"

"Don't worry my dear," Kuno said, turning around. Akane saw something sparkly resting in his palm. "Just sleep."

Akane's nose was suddenly full of a sweet smelling powder, and she began to feel sleepy. "Ranma," she gasped before falling asleep on the bed.

Kuno smiled as he turned back to Kodachi's "Closet of Fun Things to Play With". "Now where's that dress?"

* * *

The Liz: Tis done! I might need to explain things though.

One: Kuno's sudden abilities are of course helped by the Mask. He was intelligent when he put on the Mask, but being the intelligent person he was now (as well as conniving) he didn't let on till he had Akane all alone. And I'll explain "The Humiliation" Ranma caused him later. Trust me, it's bigger then it sounds. Also, Kuno's ability to attract women is spawned from Kuno's "Natural" woman magnetness which is hidden by his insanity.

I know I didn't do a really good job on this chapter. Which is why I'm taking a break. I'm not even going to think about the story till next Saturday (thank god for outlines). Till then, I'm off to Hastings!

Reviews:

To Magnus17: I'm really, really glad you liked that chapter. I swear, I was between laughing hysterically and twitching uncontrollably when I wrote that.

To LadyCresentStar: Glad you liked the chapter! I had that song stuck in my head for at least three days after I wrote it.

To Koala Kitty: YES! I have achieved my goal of weirdness! Although I hope it was a good weird for you.

Off to Hastings!


	10. Spotlight! No one understands

The Liz: Man oh man. Low and behold, I've got a chapter here. I had to rewrite this thing like four times cause I really didn't like it. Still not so sure it's up to par. Anyway, that's why it took so long to update. Because I'm a perfectionist. bleh

* * *

"So son-in-law, do you mind explaining a few things?" Cologne asked. It was after nine, an hour after closing time, although the restaurant lights were still on. She stood on the table, making it easier to maintain eye contact with whomever she was speaking to.

Ranma sat on a chair facing her, an impatient look on his face. "It's kinda hard to explain," he said. "The mask, it's defiantly a magical object. When I put it on, I become a completely different person, like that reversal jewel only different."

"Reversal jewel?" Shampoo asked. She was sitting next to Ranma as closely as she could without sitting in his lap, but mention of the reversal jewel made her pull away a millimeter. "How different?"

"I don't know," Ranma said. "Like it enhanced every feeling you have, not just love. Like all your problems are just shoved back and you suddenly get really strong."

Cologne narrowed her eyes. An item like that was dangerous, epically in the hands of her son-in-law. "Why did you not come to me about this?"

"S'not like I had a choice! I tried to get rid of it, but it just came back!" Ranma retorted. "And sides, not everything I do is your business ya know." _Although you'd never know it from the way they act..._

"When it comes to magical objects, everything is my business," Cologne said calmly. Shampoo nodded in agreement. "Do you have any ideas as to what is the source of its power? If we know that, we can defeat it."

"Well, Dr. Tofu's friend said something about it being possessed by a god," Ranma said slowly, trying to remember what Dr. Zileht had said. "The Norse god of chaos I think..."

"That explains why you couldn't get rid of it then," Cologne stated.

"Chaos love Ranma," Shampoo said, a hint of amusement in her voice. Ranma looked darkly across the table to Cologne.

"Anyway," he said. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Calm down son-in-law. You're in enough trouble with the gods as it is, you don't want to go rushing into something with out a plan." Cologne said.

Ranma grumbled something incoherent.

"What were the side effects of this magic?" Cologne said. Ranma looked at her with a blank expression. "What did it make you do?"

Realization dawned on Ranma's thoughts. "Uh well... I could spin around really fast... and I pulled things from nowhere... stuff like that," he said uncertainly.

"Anything else? Something that you wouldn't do if you were normal?" Cologne asked. Her steady gaze locked onto Ranma's eyes, making it impossible for him to look away.

"Something I wouldn't do?" he asked nervously. He could feel the heat rising to his face rapidly. _Like flirting with all the girls? Kissing...girls. _

_**You mean Akane? **_

"N-no. Not r-really," he stammered, desperately trying to push back the voice in his head. He wasn't quite ready to face that thought, at least not here.

Cologne raised an eyebrow and Ranma had a sneaking suspicion she already knew what he was thinking. "Nothing?" Ranma was suddenly aware of the cold look Shampoo was giving him from her position.

No matter what anyone might think, he was not stupid. "Nothing, really!"

Cologne nodded as though she accepted his explanation. "It seems to me that this mask brings out the dormant abilities in someone, both physical and mental."

"So if Kuno has it..."

"Then Miss Tendo is not as well off as we thought," Cologne said, formality in her words.

"Oh come on!" Ranma said. "How bad can Kuno be? I mean, he's nothing like his sister!"

#####

Akane groaned softly, wondering why her head hurt. Only vaguely aware that she was positioned upright, she tried to bring her hands down from above her. When she felt the unfamiliar resistance of cold steel digging into her wrist, her eyes snapped open. _Where am I?_

She looked out in front of her and recognized the high school auditorium, dark and foreboding. Her back was pressed up against a long wooden pole that stood in the middle of the stage, spotlights shining down into her eyes. _What's going on?_

"I see you're awake. That's good," a voice said from the seats. Akane strained her eyes to see out into the auditorium, but the spotlight all but blinded her.

"Kuno! Where are you? Show yourself!" she yelled. Akane was not a stranger to anger, but the feeling in her heart right now was beyond compare. "COME OUT!"

She heard a deep laugh beyond the light. "You're so beautiful, you know that? So small and helpless up there, trying desperately to act brave. I almost want to take you into my arms and carry you away. Almost."

Akane glared daggers into the light. She braced her back against the pole and pulled as hard as she could at the chains that bound her, but her efforts were futile.

Kuno laughed again. "It's no use; those are chains straight from the closet of Kodachi Kuno herself. She has quite an array of fun things in there you know, quite useful in role-play if you know what I mean," he said.

"Bastard! Let me go now!" Akane yelled. She could actually taste the anger now, as well as something not as familiar. Fear.

"Don't worry; it won't be long before your beloved Ranma comes to save you. Although I'm wondering what's taking him so long," Kuno's voice said.

Akane glared out in silence when something caught her eye. She looked down to see that she was wearing a long silver evening dress with spaghetti straps. The neck line was much lower than she was comfortable with, the silk lining clinging to her body. "What'd you do with my clothes you pervert!" she yelled.

"Like the dress? Also compliments of my deluded sister although I must say, it looks better on you than it ever did on her," he said. "It' made of a special material. Have you heard of memory metal?"

Akane shook her head. She remembered Ranma saying something about memory metal before, but she was at the time trying to pound him into oblivion. Something she wouldn't mind doing to Kuno when she got free.

"Wonderful stuff, memory metal. It delivers a violent electric shock to anyone who touches it. You can imagine the difficultly getting you in that dress, but I must say it was worth it." Akane heard him chuckle, a low and frightening sound. "It'll be kind of hard for Ranma to carry you away in his arms with that on won't it?"

"Why are you doing this?" Akane snapped. She could feel the panic rising in her stomach. _This is not the Kuno I know._

"Revenge my dear. Everything more, nothing less," Kuno's voice vibrated with hate and malice. "For too long have I been made the butt of every joke. Ever since Ranma and his damned curse came to Nermia, nobody takes me seriously. But they will now."

"His curse?" Akane asked apprehensively.

There was silence now, no retorts or jibes. Finally, Kuno's voice, low and dangerous, broke the silence. "He'll be coming soon dear. Don't worry your pretty little head."

######

Happosai tried desperately not to giggle. Giggling was something he didn't do often but with this new development, it was hard not to. If what the boy was saying about the mask was true... Happosai felt a shiver of excitement run slowly down his spine, something he hadn't felt since the local mall's first and last Victoria's Secret sidewalk sale.

If he was able to get a hold of this mask and save Akane at the same time, who knows what the possibilities were? With the mask's powers, not only could he increase his collection by twenty percent, women would find him irrististable! Akane would throw herself at him for saving her from the big bad Kuno idiot.

"Sweeto!" he exclaimed from his hiding space in the Cat Café without realizing he had said it out loud. The occupant's heads snapped towards the table he was hiding under. Ranma jumped up from his seat and leapt over the Amazon girl.

"Aha!" he yelled as he flipped up the table where Happosai had been previously. Happosai laughed from his perch on the ceiling fan.

"You'll have to be fast than that to catch me!" he cackled. "I'll tell Akane you said hello!" Happosai leapt from the fan to the window and bounded off down the street. This was going to be too easy.

#####

"Damn it!" Ranma exclaimed. "How much did he hear?"

"Too much from the looks of it," Cologne said sternly. "Trespassing into my domain, eavesdropping on my conversations, Happosai has gone too far!" Whipping around, she pointed her stick accusingly at Ranma. "You must go now. If Happosai were to get the mask, Kuno would be the least of our problems."

"Shampoo come," Shampoo said as she stood up from her chair. "Help fight god. Avenge Amazons against dirty lecher if can."

Cologne nodded solemnly. "Very well then. But be careful, the mask's powers may be stronger than we know."

"I'm coming too." Ranma saw Mousse step out from the kitchen; his glasses perched on top of his head. "You will need help to fight this great evil," he said. His face was the picture of seriousness, a noble glint in his eye.

"Yo Mousse," Ranma said. "I'm over here."

Mousse reached up and slid his glasses over his eyes and blinked several times at the napkin dispenser he was preaching to. "What are we waiting for Saotome?" Mousse said as he turned towards Ranma, seeming undaunted by his mistake.

Ranma nodded. "Okay, let's go."

Mousse smirked. _Perfect. All I have to do is get the mask from that idiot Kuno, and use it to defeat Ranma. Then all my problems are sol-_ Unfortunately, Mousse's thoughts were cut short by a wooden clog clonking him in the head.

"What the hell?" Ranma bent over and picked up the clog. The strap was tied on by a small note. Ranma untied the note and dropped the shoe back on a woozy Mousse's head.

"It challenge," Shampoo said peering over Ranma's shoulder.

"From Kuno," Ranma said. "It says he's at the high school."

"Then leave son-in-law, before Happosai can get to him first," Cologne said.

Ranma smirked. "You don't have to tell me twice."

#####

Ryouga stomped through the thick foliage angrily. _This is all Ranma's fault. It always has been! Damn him! Damn him to hell!_ "Ranma Saotome! You will pay!" Ryouga slammed his foot down on the ground to emphasize his point when he heard a strange rumble beneath him.

He looked down to a huge ravine, small chunks of pebbles rolling along the ground and into the abyss. "Uh-oh." Suddenly the ground underneath him crumbled and he fell screaming into the rapidly moving river beneath him. "Damn you Ranma!"

#####

Akane was not a happy little girl, but being tied to a wooden pole does that to you. She had been trying for a while now to break free of the chains but it was no use. Acutely aware now of the material she was wrapped in, Akane was almost afraid to free her hands. _Why I get my hands on that pervert, he's gonna pay. _

"Say my love," Kuno's voice said from the audience. "Where's that lover of yours? You'd think he'd come barging in to rescue you as soon as he knew where you were."

"Shut up! He's coming," Akane yelled angrily. _I know he is. _

"True. I've challenged his pride and kidnapped his girlfriend, how many more reasons does he want?"

Akane fumed. "I'm not his girlfriend!"

She heard Kuno's loud and haughty laughter. "Oh I'm sorry. His **fiancée." **

Akane glared into the light, imagining Kuno quivering in fear under her daggered gaze. She smiled at the image briefly then she frowned. _Ranma, where are you?_

#####

"Saotome, do you have any idea what you're doing?" Mousse said. Ranma glared at him from the dark gymnasium.

"Yes!" he snapped. "The challenge said he was at the high school. It's not my fault he did tell me where!"

"Mousse know where stupid boy is?" Shampoo said accusingly. Mousse looked down at the ground sheepishly. "Shampoo think so."

"Man! Where is that idiot?" Ranma said.

"Stupid boy make show. Where shows?" Shampoo said calmly. Mousse and Ranma looked at her questioningly for a moment, and then suddenly realized what she was saying.

"The auditorium!"

Shampoo shook her head ruefully. "Aiyah, men so stupid."

* * *

The Liz: So what'jall think? Any good? I sure hope so. I'm sorry this is so short, I'm brain dead. le sigh Only a few more chapters to go. Yay. Can you feel my enthusiasm? You can? How, I can't even feel it! I'm going to try to update as soon as I can.

Reviewers!

To LadyCresentStar: Hehehe, well Kodachi is very much a gutter girl if you know what I mean- And it's kinda sad when I know all the lyrics to all the songs in the movie. I don't have any maracas to play with though. Lucky

To Shinigami: To tell the truth I never went that deep into Nabiki's anger but now that you mention it, all that's true. I'm glad you picked up on that, I'm too dense too really

Love you all! Ja Ne!


	11. Who Needs Sleep?

The Liz: "You know you've always wanted me."

"But Lucy, I'm engaged and you're... dead."

"No, I'm undead."

Excerpt from Dracula: Dead and Loving It, the only Halloween movie I will ever watch. EVER!

ahem Well, my daddy gave me back my computer (scary fangirl squeal) Half of this story is from me writing in my notebook (thank you Koala Kitty) and the other half was written while I was seriously drugged up (two pills, ear drops, and a never-ending supply of Nyquil'll do that to you)

I've also been watching scary anime, which gave me an idea for another fic. Ranma of course (I've got to stick to me obsession).

Anyways, here it is! The next chapter of Green!

* * *

Kuno propped his feet on the chair in front of him. The heavy sword's weight was unfamiliar against his shoulder, yet oddly comforting. He smirked, his eyes resting on Akane's struggling figure. She never gave up did she?_ But then again,_ Kuno thought, _that's part of her charm_. 

Despite what the young Miss Tendo suspected, Kuno had done nothing vulgar to her, although he had been sorely tempted. There was time for that later, he reasoned, after her resolve to hate him had crumbled. Knowing her, Ranma's arrival would only help Kuno to... persuade her.

"He's in here, I know it!"

"Saotome, you'd better be right about this."

Kuno smiled at Akane's hopeful expression upon hearing the muffled voices. Turning to the light board next to him, he turned down the stage lights. "I hope you appreciate the lighting change," he said to Akane who was blinking her eyes rapidly, adjusting her vision to the new level of brightness. "I don't think you'd want to miss this show."

* * *

The door banged open loudly, making a nervous Akane jump. "Kuno! Get out here!" Ranma yelled from the doorway. 

"Ranma!" Akane yelled, smiling hopefully. Now that Ranma was here, everything was going to be alright. He had a skill for getting out of sticky situations.

Kuno looked over his shoulder at the intruders with an undisguised amount of boredom. "It's about time you showed up," he said, stretching his arms over his head. "I was getting restless."

"Damn straight I showed up! I want that mask back!" Ranma yelled.

_Ranma wants the mask back? _Akane thought, a strange thought entering her mind. _When did he ever have it? Unless..._

"Well if you want it back that badly," Kuno said, running his hand through his brown curly hair. "You'll have to pry it off my dead body."

Ranma smirked, cracking his knuckles. "Gladly."

"Come and get me," Kuno said. "Ranma."

"With pleasure!" Ranma yelled as he launched into the air. Within seconds he was above Kuno, his one leg angled towards Kuno's face. Kuno tilted his head to the right to avoid the kick then leapt into the air, jumping on the chairs back towards the stage. Ranma followed persistently, making quick punches at Kuno's head, throwing in a well aimed kick occasionly. Kuno dodged them all with speed to rival Ranma's own although he never lost the smirk that had implanted itself on his features.

Kuno jumped back gracefully onto the stage, landing only a few feet in front of Akane. Ranma landed in front of Kuno, his eye's locked onto Kuno's blood red gaze. "Entertaining Ranma," Kuno said, a smirk decorating his green face. "But can we get started?"

_Oh my god. Kuno's as fast, no faster than Ranma! _Akane thought frantically. _What is he doing?_

Ranma jumped onto the stage and faced Kuno, his features portraying annoyance. "Shut up," he said, charging Kuno again.

Kuno smirked and leapt over Ranma, landing behind him. Ranma spun around to face Kuno to meet an incoming fist. He tried to move his head to the side but that only succeeded in Kuno punching his jaw, hard, sending Ranma plowing into the ground.

"Surprised?" Kuno said, his eyes bright with hidden malice. "Never thought that thick-skulled Kuno could land a punch on the high and mighty Ranma?"

Ranma sat up rubbing his jaw. "Damn it, that hurt," he muttered.

Akane stared dumbfounded at the scene that had unfolded in front of her when she heard a foreboding creak above the stage. She looked up and saw something glint in the spotlight. "Ranma! Watch out!" she yelled.

Ranma turned around to face Akane when a giant blade crashed down in front of him, missing him by a hair. "Jeez!" He spun around to face Kuno when another blade crashed down in front of him. "Are you trying to kill me?!" Ranma yelled.

Kuno smirked. "Maaaybe."

"Ranma!" Akane shrieked. "Above you!"

Ranma instictivly looked up to see a third blade desending towards his skull when he was pulled away by the scruff of his shirt. He landed roughly on his bottom and looked back to see Mousse holding one of his metal claws. "Thanks Mousse," Ranma said, standing up. He turned to face Kuno, who looked a little perturbed.

"What now Kuno? Didcha set up any traps out here?" he called out.

Kuno smirked evily. "Well now that you mention it," he said.

Ranma heard something shift above him and he quickly jumped back, narrowly avoiding the downpour of...

"Water?" Ranma heard Shampoo say from behind him. "What stupid boy do with water?"

"Watch out!" Ranma yelled as he dove to the left. Shampoo followed his lead instantly but Mousse wasn't so lucky.

"Quack," the duck said bitterly. He heard something move above him and he looked up to see a metal bucket crashing down on his head. CLONG Mousse's head wobbled for a minute before he fell onto the floor, the bucket covering his head.

"One down!" Kuno laughed. "Two to go!"

"Shampoo! Go get Akane and get out!" Ranma ordered. Shampoo nodded and sprinted off towards the stage.

"And where are you going miss?" Kuno said as he snapped his fingers. Water poured down in torrents, but Shampoo narrowly avoided them all.

She landed gracefully on the stage and turned to gloat. "What now stupid boy?" she said.

Kuno smirked and snapped his fingers again.

Suddenly, a trap door appeared beneath Shampoo. "Eep!" With that, she plummeted into the abyss where a large splash was heard, followed by a distraught mew.

_No way, _Ranma thought. _There is no way he got rid of them that easily. _

On stage, Akane's thoughts were mirroring Ranma's. _How on earth did Kuno get rid of Shampoo that quickly? If I had known it would be **that** easy..._

With a flourish, Kuno turned towards Ranma. "It's just you and me buddy. Oh and your lover."

Akane could feel the heat rising to her face. "I'm NOT his lover!"

Kuno shrugged. "I'll tell you what Ranma," he said. "I'll let you go away peacefully if you leave Akane here with me."

"No way!" Ranma yelled. "You and I have a score to settle!"

"Oh I see how you are," Kuno said. "Fight the dragon, then save the girl. Fine by me," he said, drawing his sword slowly and deliberately. "En guard."

Ranma charged towards Kuno, his fist drawn back. At the last moment, he flipped over Kuno and was about to strike him from the back when he realized that Kuno had moved too. "Behind you," Kuno said from above Ranma.

Not wasting time to look behind him, Ranma moved to the left and tried to kick back up into Kuno's stomach, but the swordsman had maneuvered himself so that Ranma kicked the flat of his sword. Pushing forward, Kuno forced Ranma to flip back, away from Kuno. Kuno swung his sword down on Ranma's head while Ranma punched up into Kuno's gut, both making contact.

Ranma jumped back at the same time Kuno did, both in a fighting stance. Kuno was breathing heavily; a trickle of blood flowed from Ranma's forehead. _I've got to win this. But how? _Ranma thought, taking in his surroundings. Something above him caught his eye and he smirked. _Perfect._

Akane watched Ranma closely. _What is he thinking? _She followed his eyes to the rafters. _No, if he does that..._

Jumping high into the air, Ranma kicked over a water bucket, making sure that the contents drenched his body. Now a she, Ranma landed gracefully on the stage and stood up straight. "Kuno-sempi!" she cried as she ran towards Kuno, arms open wide.

Kuno looked at Ranma blankly before smiling widely. "Pig-Tailed Girl!" he shouted joyfully, arms ready to receive the petite red-head.

_It's working,_ Ranma thought. "Kuno-sempi!" she yelled again.

"Ranma!" Akane yelled. "Watch out!"

Kuno smirked and stepped to the side, avoiding Ranma's embrace. Instead Ranma ran head first into... Akane.

ZAP "YE-OW!" ZAP "Get offa me pervert!" ZAPZAPZAP

A smouldering Ranma crashed to the ground with a thud as Kuno stood over her laughing. "Sorry Ranma, you can't pull that one over on me now," Kuno said.

"Bu..but how?" Ranma asked weakly, twitching from the left-over voltage.

"I've just become more... insitful," Kuno said. He walked over to Ranma and pulled out a water kettle. "Here, fight with what dignity you have left," Kuno said mockingly while he poured the scalding hot contents over Ranma's twitching body.

"HOT!" Ranma yelped as he jumped up. "That's hot damnnit!"

"Too bad!" Kuno yelled as he charged Ranma, sword ready and waiting. Ranma jumped high into the air to avoid the attack. Kuno reached up and grabbed Ranma's ankle, bringing him down painfully to the ground. Before Ranma even had time to counterattack, Kuno's green face was inches from his.

Ranma did his best to jump up from the ground and only succeded in banging his head against the stage wall. Suddenly he felt cold steel against his throat, not a very fun feeling.

Akane watched the situation frantically, wincing when Ranma rammed his head into the wall. _I've got to do something, _she thought. _If I can get that mask off of Kuno, then Ranma can defiantly win._

"Times up Femboy!" Kuno said menaicingly, the blade of his sword pressed dangerously against Ranma's throat.

"Kuno! Stop!" Akane yelled desperately. Kuno stopped dead, never taking his eyes off of Ranma.

"What's the matter my dear? Afraid I might kill your one true love?" he said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

Akane looked down bashfully, a light blush reaching her cheeks. "No, it's not that at all," she said. "Darling."

Kuno raised an eyebrow at this. "Darling eh? Tell me Akane; is this a ploy to distract me?"

Akane shook her head. "Not all. It's just that..." She looked up and stared boldly into Kuno's evil red eyes. "Kiss me Kuno. I can't wait any longer."

"WHAT?!" Ranma couldn't believe his ears. _She wants Kuno to do WHAT?_ "Akane, what the hell are you thinking?"

"Please Kuno," Akane whispered, ignoring Ranma's outburst. "I just want one kiss."

Kuno chuckled. "There will be time for that later my dear. Right now I have business to take care of."

"But I can't wait! I need you now, more than I've ever wanted anybody in my entire life!" Akane pleaded. Tears were forming in her starry eyes as she gazed longingly at Kuno.

Ranma was about to throw up. He looked up at Kuno whose sword was still positioned above his throat in an uncomfortable position. The green face upper-class man seemed to be fighting some sort of internal struggle. To kiss the girl or not to kiss the girl, that was the question.

Frankly, Ranma was torn himself. If Kuno did go to Akane and sweep her off her feet, he defiantly wouldn't be in a life or death situation anymore. But then again...

"Please Kuno," Akane whispered, tears starting to roll down her pink cheeks. "Just one kiss."

That did it for Kuno. He abruptly dropped his sword and punched Ranma hard in the stomach, causing the pig-tailed martial artist to double over. "Very well. Just one kiss," Kuno said as he strode over to Akane. He gazed into Akane's eyes as he leaned in, his snake-like tongue creeping out of his mouth.

"NO!" Akane yelled, turning her face away abruptly. "From the real Kuno. The one I used to love."

Ranma looked up sharply at this last comment. _What does she mean by that?_

"There was no one on earth that even held a candle to Kuno-sempi," Akane said seductively, her wet eyes raised to meet Kuno's.

"Akane! Stop being an idiot!" Ranma yelled as he stood up.

Kuno stood paralyzed in front of Akane, unsure of what to do. His face went from dark to light within a span of five seconds. "Akane..." he said, his voice strained. He leaned over and clutched his head, screaming in frustration.

Ranma watched in fascination as Kuno clutched the back of his green head, his hands struggling to overcome some unseen force. He slowly tore off the mask, his curly brown hair flying in the force of the wind.

Finally Kuno stood upright, his face a normal skin tone. He froze in front of Akane, the mask clutched tightly in his hand, his body tense. It didn't last long.

"Akane Tendo!" Kuno shouted suddenly, his arms flying open so that he could embrace the trapped maiden. "Come to me!"

Akane's starry eyes suddenly narrowed. "Damn per-" Her insults were cut short by Kuno's daring lips.

* * *

Nabiki giggled as she replayed the tape in her room. _Ranma's a pretty good dancer,_ she thought as Ryouga and Ranma broke into the chorus. But now that she had the goods, she had to decide what to do with it. 

_How much would Ranma pay to keep this stuff from Akane? From the public? _Nabiki frowned and sat back in chair. _More importantly, how much money does he have? __And there's still the matter of my photo profits. _

"Nabiki?" Kasumi's voice came from outside her bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

"Door's open," Nabiki called, her eyes still fixed on the television screen. The door opened and Kasumi walked in, a basket of laundry positioned on her hip.

"What are you watching?" she asked, setting the basket on the desk.

"A local concert," Nabiki said.

"Oh my, is that Ryouga?" Kasumi asked, looking at the video.

"Yep."

"Oh." Kasumi turned towards Nabiki. "I'm here for the laundry," she said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah, it's over there," Nabiki said, indicating to the laundry basket. Kasumi nodded and took the clothes and put them into her collective basket.

"Are you going to be up late tonight?" Kasumi asked as she picked up her basket.

"Probably," Nabiki said.

"I'll bring up a snack later then," Kasumi said cheerfully. Suddenly a crack was heard and the bottom of the laundry basket fell onto the floor along with all the laundry. At the same instant, Nabiki's glass of water exploded, sending little bits of glass flying.

The two sisters froze, a little startled, then turned towards each other.

"You don't suppose?" Kasumi began.

"A bad omen?" Nabiki said.

They looked at each other for a little bit longer, the shrugged. "I'll go get the vacuum," Kasumi said.

"I'll try to pick up the laundry," Nabiki said.

_Maybe something happened to Akane,_ Nabiki thought nervously as she stopped the tape. _Nah, it's only Kuno after all._

* * *

Electricity was surging through Akane's body, all because that stupid idiot Kuno wouldn't let go of her! With renewed energy, she wrenched her leg free of the chains, bringing it up swifitly. "DIE!" she screamed, kicking Kuno into the lower atmosphere. 

However he was intercepted by Ranma's foot, sending the young kendoist crashing into the wall. A livid Ranma dropped to the ground, looking royally pissed. "What the hell were you doing?!" he yelled at Akane.

Akane took a shallow breath, the electric shook still vibrating in her bones. "I was trying to save you idiot!" she yelled back. "Do you think I –wanted- to kiss him?"

"Coulda fooled me!"

"I had to get the mask off him! What else was I supposed to do?"

"Akane Tendo!" a smoldering Kuno yelled, apparently having recovered from his crash. "My love is for..."

"Shut it!" both Ranma and Akane yelled, kicking him into the air. Suddenly, something caught Akane's eye. "Ranma! The mask!"

Ranma spun around to see the mask, flipping through the air gracefully. "Shit," he yelled, leaping into the air after it.

"Bwahahaha! It's mine now Ranma!" Happosai's voice said as he sailed down from the rafters, dressed as a flying squirrel.

"Oh no you don't old man!" Ranma yelled.

"The mask will be mine!" Mousse yelled, leaping up from nowhere to reach for the flying mask.

"Ranma! Get it!" Akane yelled from stage.

"Almost there!" Ranma yelled, his fingers stretching for the piece of wood. Happosai was only a centimeter from reaching it, Mousse about to bump into Ranma he was so close.

Suddenly, Mousse knocked it out of the air to the ground where it skidded to a halt. "It's mine!" all three men yelled at once, making a dive for the mask.

_Oh god, they're all going to crash! _Akane thought, bracing for the sound of the impact.

BAM! Ranma, Mousse, and Happosai all lay in a mangled heap, only a foot from the Mask. Scrambling to escape from the dog pile, Ranma reached for the mask, his finger's touching the smooth wood.

Suddenly, the mask was swiped up quickly by small wrinkled hands. "Haha! It' mine now!" Happosai cackled. Leaping onto the stage, he held the mask in the air triumphantly. "With this mask, I will be the Head Executive of the Victoria Secret! And then the world!"

* * *

Ryouga snorted angrily. He'd lost his pack -again-, got lost on his way to deliever justice to Ranma –again-, and he had turned into a pig. Again. He wearily stumbled past huge stone gates, the all seemed the same after a while to him. 

"Haha! It's mine now!" Ryouga's ears twitched in the air. _That was Happosai,_ he thought. _What's he up to now? _He charged towards the sound of the deranged voice, through double doors and into an auditorium. There he saw Happosai standing proudly on stage, holding the Mask in the air like a trophy. Behind him was Akane, struggling to break free of the chains that held her.

_What did he do to Akane?_ Ryouga thought briefly before he charged towards the stage, the sound of an enraged pig stretching out behind him like a prayer. He jumped onto a chair then launched himself towards Happosai, small teeth barred dangerously.

Happosai's eyes grew wide as he felt the mask slipping from his fingers, yanked away from his grasp. "What the..." he turned back towards Akane to see a little black and green tornado forming right in front of him.

* * *

The Liz: Nyquill: The Doctor's Answer to Cocaine. Yall, just so you know, half of this chapter stopped making sense to me twenty minutes ago (I've been writing for fifteen) so this story is gonna get a SERIOUS re-write. Gonna go to bed now. Please review! 

Next Chapter: P-Chan of DOOM! and Female Ranma finally gets some Mask time.

To Magnus17: Sorry that there aren't as many funny bits as there were before. Kuno's mask character is kinda to me like... the Joker (the only thing I can think of) so it's sorta hard not to go all dark and depressing with him. I'm hopping to get at least two more people electrocuted by Akane's dress (cause it's fun right up there with blowing them up)

To Lady Cresent Star: S'good to know that I have speacil coughrealitive solvingcough contacts out there.

To Koala Kitty: Thanks for the advice about the notebook (I hadn't thought of that, me and my electronically spoiled self) As response to your question about Akane's dress, it's lined with some sort of cheap satin (the stuff that's also made with plastic) so unless she touches it with skin (or skin to skin as what happened in this chapter) she's safe. At least that's what I noticed with the manga.

To Shinigami: I can try to throw in an omake with Nabiki in it, although that is provided my brain doesn't explode.

Till next time!


End file.
